The King of Knights: Of Tailed Beasts and a Knight!
by SOPV
Summary: She had been many things in her immortal life. A Shinobi. A Knight. A Kage. A King. She who sacrificed so much for her goal. Yet eons after, while a war Between 'Light' and 'Darkness' raged. An old threat rose once more. It was time to act! Yuri!Harem!
1. Chapter 1: The Return of a Legend

**A/N: Heya! I'm Back!** **Now this is a new Fanfiction I'm hoping I will continue. Note just because I started this does note mean I gave up on the other.**

 **Anyway before we read there shall be a bit of a multi-crossover, Naruto, RWBY and Fate/Stay Night Series. Unsure if any other will be added. So if things are added in don't complain you've been warned. Anyway please enjoy. Ja Ne~.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't in any way or form own Naruto, RWBY, Fate/Stay Night or any other series that maybe included.**

 **Warning: This not for kids. There will be some dark and sexual themes in this story.**

 **Prologue: The Return of a Legend**

* * *

[Headmaster's office, Beacon Academy]

Beacon, the greatest Huntsmen and Huntress training academy, the symbol of hope that Humanity and Faunus alike needed.

'Is it really still a symbol of hope to them..' A man thought as he sat at a leather chair. Sighing in satisfaction as he sat in it lazily and comfortably. Said man had silver tousled hair with brown eyes. A scar on his left eye. He wore spectacles on his eyes, his outfit was a unzipped black suit with a buttoned vest and a green shirt he wore black trouser shoes and matching black trousers. He was Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon and responsible for training the newest huntsmen. Among other things...

He turned his chair as he looked out the window. Mechanical gears grinding against another echoing ever slightly as he looked at his academy. It's been three years. Three years since he last saw 'her', and it made him curious. She had been here. Long before Aura, Before Grimm, Before Dust existed. She was wise. Not only academically but in a street, or as she placed it sagely type of way. Ozpin lost count of how many times he tried to persuade her in helping witht he Grimm and Salem. But every time he was always met with the same answer.

 _"No, I've already had my share of saving the world and it would do no good if I did it again. If I did the new generation would never understand the risks of what they do. Besides it's their turn to shine.."_ She always told him and he always reluctantly stopped pursuing. In a way she was right, if she saved the world once more then the new generation would learn nothing. Thinking that saving people and heroism was a game. That line of thought usually got someone killed, so he understood.

Still, it didn't mean he would stop. All he needed to do was find her again. Which would be hard considering that she always seemed capable of covering her tracks. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his office door opening. He maintained his gaze at the academy while waiting for them to speak up.

"Sir, there was a delivery for you..." A woman's voice announced to him as he swirled in his chair and grabbed a cup of hot cocoa on his desk before looking at the woman to continue. The woman was blonde and had it tied in a bun, a curl on her right side. She wore thin glasses with teal earrings that matched the pendant hanging from her white long sleeved top. Said top had a keyhole neckline exposing the space between her bust and her neck, with cuffs on the sleeves. She also wore a buttoned black pencil skirt with black stockings, black boots and a cape with purple lining on the inside and black on the outside. Shaped like fire and arrows.

"What is it, Glynda?" Ozpin asked his assistant, the now named Glynda sighed as she read the note on the package as Ozpin sipped his cocoa.

"It says 'to my number one fan and cocoa addict! 'Ttebayo!'" She read as she looked at her headmaster for some sort of answer. Before the package was suddenly ripped out of her grasp by Ozpin as he swirled his seat to face the window once more, while ripping off the wrapping leaving her in a state of shock. He gasped as he stared at what was given. This was another reason he wanted her on his side.

She had sent him a Pre-release of her newest novel 'Ninja's of Love: Ambition'. It was even signed by her. That it self made it divine! Every book she had written had always been top seller, with majority of both genders loving it. Saying it was the perfect balance between love and action. Ozpin couldn't agree more. If his perverted giggling was anything.

Glynda finally had enough, and cleared her throat hoping her boss would finally pay attention, which he had after putting the book out of her view.

"Sir, the new year is about to begin in a few months, so I suggest we prepare for new additions. As well as find time to set up a meeting with the others about the 'four seasons'." She suggested, as Ozpin adopted a serious expression.

"Yes send word to the others that we need to discuss a new way to keep them out of _'her'_ hands and a way to treat the Fall Maiden." He ordered his assistant who nodded before leaving the room. Leaving Ozpin to grab the novel and his cocoa before turning and facing the shattered moon in the sky.

"I hope I can convince her, for with her by our side, your evil will cease, Salem." He stated to himself as his eyes narrowed at the moon.

Two Months, it was all the time left to find and convince her. He thought as he sipped his cocoa. Before he turned the page of the book and returned to his perverted giggling.

"Oh Yuki-Hime, you dirty girl..~" Ozpin giggled on. Somewhere in Ame (Heaven), A long spiky white haired man with warts on his face, he wore a headband with the Kanji '油'that translated to oil, wearing a green short Kimono shirt, with matching pants. He wore mesh armor and arm guards, he had a black belt and traditional Japanese Sandals. He also wore a red Haori with yellow circles on each side. on his back was a large scroll. This was Jiraiya no Gama, the Toad Sage and right now he was smiling as he saw a follower of the way of his apprentices work. He also was smiling because his student had decided to continue his legacy by releasing another novel.

* * *

[Mistral, Anima]

Mistral was one of the four great kingdoms of Remnant. One of the largest strongholds of civilization. Yet despite that... It was more infamously known for it's crime. You see Mistral's citizens were split into two categories. The upper class who aided in the arts, like music, theater and well art. But the lower class, were filled with criminals, Lowest of the low. From Assassins, thieves gangs and even slavers. Many would think such a thing would be stopped after all such a thing was dangerous for their kingdom. Wouldn't the council fix the problems..? Well in truth..No, they were just as corrupt..! At least that was a certain woman's opinion.

This woman had Sun-Kissed blonde hair in a braid going down her back, with a few strands of red hair and a single golden strand sticking out like a antenna. She was currently wearing a steel visor with a blue hue and a steel skull face mask to hide her face. She wore a white bodysuit with a golden dragon embossed on the left breast going all the way down. her right arm had a white and blue finger-less Samurai gauntlet that stopped just below her elbow, with black arm stockings on each arm. Her left arm was less armored as it only had the black stocking and a black finger-less glove. She wore two white loin cloths in between her legs both front and back. She also had black leg stockings with steel knight greaves that reached her lower thigh. She had two blades strapped to her hip.

One was a western designed blade, the hilt was blue with the guard being a gold design with blue lines in the had gold lines running along the edge with engravings on the fuller Sheathed in a blue scabbard with gold on the middle, sides and point of the scabbard with white lines going along. This was 'The Blade of Victory', Excalibur and it's scabbard, Avalon the ever-distant Utopia. Both Blade and Scabbard had been with her since her rule over the legendary Kingdom Camelot.

The other that was strapped just below it was a Katana. The blade was jagged on the back with engravings of Kanji running along it translating to 'The Explosive'. The guard was a golden swirl that represented a maelstrom, the hilt was also black and red and had nine swirls around it. It was sheathed within a scabbard which was red in the front and black on the back with a gold was known as Kyuubi no En, or Nine tailed edge.

Her name was Arturia Uzumaki-Pendragon, formerly Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze. She was known as 'The Final Shinobi', 'The King Of Knights' and now 'The Fallen Knight'. Yet none of that mattered right now. She was here for two reasons. To participate in the Mistralian Regional Tournament and to find the Ichibi **(One Tail)**. Ever since the end of her age she cared very little about the meddling of humanity, only stepping in when things happen before her or when it goes too far. But that changed when the Moon shattered, it meant one thing. Kaguya Otsutsuki, The Moon Goddess or Rabbit Goddess was free. She needed to find the Bijuu then reseal Kaguya, she already had Matatabi **(Honō no Kaibyō, Blazing Monster Cat** **)** , Chomei **(** **Rakkī Sebun Chōmei, Lucky Seven Chomei** **)** and Kurama **(Kyuubi no Yoko, Nine Tailed Demon Fox)**. If she was correct however, this would be where the Shukaku **(** **Suna no Keshin, The Incarnation of Sand)** would be.

She kept a stoic composure as she walked the streets of Mistral. She noticed how many leered at her or cat called her just because of her body. As much as she cared very little of it, she couldn't help the tick mark growing on her head as she kept her emotionless mask. She may have had the world's largest pervert as her Sensei...And learned to ignore it. But even she had limits.

Her eyes narrowed however when she noticed a large group heading into a isolated street, to an abandoned factory to be exact. Following them with care she cursed when she noticed that they were convoying cages. Now these cages weren't filled with animals, no quite the opposite. In fact if you they were filled with humans. Faunus to be exact. Many of them were women. Faunus were human's with animal features that gave them enhanced senses or characteristics. In her opinion they were exactly that, in fact she respected them since she knew how useful these senses and characteristics could be. Humanity on the other hand once again disappointed her. Just as the villages in the Elemental Nations treated Jinchuuriki like demons to scorn, Humanity on the other side of the world treated Faunus like a plague. This is when she remembered what her teacher & her Surrogate Grandfather once told her.

 _'Humanity fears what they do not understand. Soon that fear turns to hate, then that hate into anger and it will continue till one day they take action, forcing the cycle of hatred to continue.'_ She remembered when she had once said she'd break this endless chain, and she had, for the Elemental Nation anyway. But for the other side it was nigh impossible.

The amount of hatred Humanity had and bred, created it's own evil. The Grimm, they were animals, creatures of the dark that attacked anything remotely human or man-made. Yet, oddly enough they left her alone. Hell some even went up to her and rubbed themselves against her sometimes in her adventures. Though she believes she knows of the reason. Grimm while dark and destroy anything related to humanity, never ever harmed nature.

In fact they seemed to be more like the Guardians of Nature, if they were then it definitely made sense why most left her alone. She had become one with nature, became a Sage. She borrowed and gave back to Nature when she needed to. She listened to the pain the planet went through and did what she could to heal the pain. But that was for another time.

Her thoughts went back to the Faunus in cages. Majority of them were females indicating one thing. Slavery, it was quite a large thing for those in the lower class of society. She had tried, to ignore it for quite some time. But the ever constant heroic part of her slowly broke down her resistance to help. Damn her heroism. It was something many had fallen for. E.G Hinata Hyuuga, Yugao Uzuki, Kurenai Yuuhi and many more. She just couldn't leave someone to suffer. She didn't WANT anyone to suffer. Not after what she went through.

She noticed a open window on the second floor of the factory and smirked. 'Perfect.' As her armor started shifting into a black metal with the hue of her visor turning blood red, her skin became pale with blackish veins being visible on her body and finally her. She then climbed up the building and climbed into the window.

* * *

[Abandoned Factory, Mistral]

Arturia landed as quietly as she could onto the metal deck. Which was not so quiet mind you as she could hear someone approaching, most likely to find the source of the noise. She then hid behind a crate waiting for whoever it was to pass over, pulling out a Kunai from her satchel. As soon as he had made it past the crate she jumped up to grab him and pulled him over the crate before placing a hand on his mouth to ensure no one heard him, she then stabbed him in the throat before standing up and making her way through the factory.

She then hid behind a wall when she noticed two guards conversing with another. Looking around she grabbed a wrench and saw a terminal off to the other railing. She threw the wrench at the terminal causing it's screen to shatter as sparks flew out of it. Hearing the noise both guards made their way to the terminal unknowingly allowing her to slip past the guards and into the largest room of the Factory.

This is where she confirmed it, Hundreds of Faunus and women were in the cages. Meaning that this was actually a large slavery compound. She looked around to see how many guards there were. Two guards on the exit door, the rest were watching over the cages there would be no chance in her doing this with stealth. As good as she was she could never hold a **Genjutsu (Illusions)** for long. Her Chakra was just too large and potent for small illusions. It HAD to be large scale and it wasn't selective either, meaning it would affect the prisoners. So that was a no go.

Meaning one thing was left. Grabbing her now Black metal Excalibur out of it's scabbard, she jumped into the air and struck down one of the Guards at the door, alerting the other guards. The one next to him yelped in fright and stumbled to grab his weapon before pulling the trigger. Arturia countered this by merely swinging her blade, the bullets ricocheted off the Black metal blade, The other continue to back away as he shot, before noticing that he was out of ammo. In fright he stumbled and tried to run, only fur Arturia to thrust her blade forward stabbing him in the chest, she then pulled the blade out of his corpse allowing it to fall before facing the rest of the guards.

They had changed their weapons to more melee like forms. Ah, this was something she had been confused with at first. When she first encountered Bandits they had used blades, blunted weapons and the likes, something she handled very easily. That was when they changed it to the 'gun' mode which shocked her at first. Apparently this side of the world relied on technology more then anything else.

That was the reason Aura was what it was, a large split in the physical and Spiritual aspects. Unlike Chakra.

She kicked a guard in the face, sending him flying into his comrade, as two others rushed her and began to swing at her. Arturia dodged a strike aimed at her shoulder and struck at the man's stomach before spinning and kicking him high in the air. The other one ,who was quite large, had came at her and swung a large axe at her, which she dodged right under the strike and flipped her sword into a upside down hold before sinking the blade into his chest.

She then pulled the blade out of him which made him turn and kneel onto the floor, about to fall. She then stepped on his knee and then his head before leaping off him and cleaving through the other still falling guard in half. As soon as she landed another attempted to strike at her, flipping her hold on Excalibur she threw the blade straight into his head stopping his strike, before rushing forward and plucking it out of his head and crouched narrowly dodging a strike from behind her. She then turned and slashed at her attackers chest twice before striking his leg leaving him suspended in mid air, before going through a few hand signs and breathing in while kneeling.

 **"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! (Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!)"** She yelled as a fireball grew and shout out of her mouth and hit the Slaver succeeding in killing the man and launching his body out of the building flying straight out the window. The others halted in shock at the fireball but quickly recovered. One attempted to crush her with a giant hammer. Which she side stepped, she then ran up the hammer and grabbed onto his head and Slamming her knee into his face sending him stumbling back. As soon as he recovered however he noticed a pain in his shoulder and turned his head to see a Kunai with a paper tag attached to it.

He then saw it sizzling meaning one thing. "AW SHI-" * **BOOOM*** A large explosion echoed in the back, as the King of Knights went through the guards like Tsunade with her Gambling money. She stabbed her blade into another slavers stomach, who grabbed onto her blade, much to her annoyance, twisting the blade she pulled it out of his grasp sending him rolling onto the floor dead. Arturia continued her chain by grabbing one by the throat and snapping it. Throwing their lifeless carcass on the floor. Before twirling around and cutting the arm of a man who was about to strike her off, before slashing her blade downwards forcing them onto their knees she then jumped onto them and stabbed a kunai into his head with a explosive tag before jumping up into the air, simultaneously kicking him back into his friends. Another explosion going off.

Another wave and hopefully the last, of the guards came storming in as her blade suddenly bursted in dark energy while she was in the air. **"Kuroi Senpū no Mai! (Black Hurricane Dance!)"** She screamed as she struck her blade multiple times causing dark energy waves to come out of her blade and strike the group making sure not to hit the prisoners, The dark energy then began to circle them turning into a dome. When the dome disperse there were nothing but dead bodies.

She sighed at the sight, she'd rather not kill if she could. But these people were irredeemable, criminals who were responsible for the trafficking and slavery of so many people. She raised her head to notice that many of the Prisoners looked at her in fear. Most likely because she had just killed their captors, meaning they had no clue what she'd do with them. Seeing this she forced her armor to return to it's original white and blue color scheme. Her skin then tone back to a more sun-kissed tan, and her hair returned to it's original color. She then reached for her visor/mask and grabbed onto it, making a hissing sound as the skeletal face mask began to disassemble and enter her armor. The hue of the visor fading as she lifted it off, revealing her violet eyes and three whiskers on her cheeks. They relaxed if slightly at her showing and revealing herself.

"Calm down, I'm not here to harm any of you, I came to deal with these people and release you all..." She pointed at the dead corpses, this caused many to release a breath they unknowingly took. As others looked at their savior with gratitude and awe. This caused Arturia to smile, this...This was why she thought. For others to smile and have joy in their life. So long as she knew that they were safe and happy. She would have sacrificed anything. Especially for her precious people.

"Thank you miss, if it weren't for you we would've been sold to the highest bidder.." One said meekly, she had black hair in a ponytail with purple streaks her eye color was hazel. She was wearing a Black blouse that barely reached past her thighs. The black cat ears on her ears and the cat tail that stuck from just above her but swaying quickly, added a cute look to her. Even more so as the girl looked at her with big Kawaii eyes. It took all of her will to not just cuddle the girl against her cheek and coo for the rest of her immortal life. But she managed.

steeling her resolve, she then comforted the child and then spoke to her sweetly. "Well then, I'll find a place for you... All of you..." She cooed as she looked at the othhers who looked at her with admiration, for her selflessness, for the fact she saved them. But she only cared that they were safe. That's when she remembered something.

"Say, young one... What is your name..?" She asked the young Neko, Who immediately switched from Sad to happy and cheerful.

"My name is Kuroha Nya~, What is yours Ojou-Sama Nya?~" The now Named Kuroha had asked back. This caused Arturia to smile, such a cheery persona this one had... A steel will too. But that's when the title she was given by the young Neko finally came to her thoughts.

"Ojou-Sama..? What had I done for you to recognize me as an Ojou-Sama..?" Arturia inquired, ah yes Mistral had been a multicultural land, even though her country never opened connections to Remnant many of her own had settled here, resulting in a little of their own culture to be introduced. She was slightly surprised when the little cat Faunus glomped her and held onto her tightly.

"You saved us! Other's would've turned and looked the other way but you stayed with us! That's why I'm calling you Ojou-Sama!" The Cat Faunus declared joyfully. The other people surrounding her were praising here and thanking her for the deed.

Smiling, The King of Knights answered. "Arturia, Arturia Pendragon... And do not worry, I will find a place for you all I promise!" She stated with resolve in her voice, as others cheered her on. Unknown to everyone a Raven sat on a window sill staring at the blonde before cawing and flying away, leaving feathers as it cawed and flew away and into the night where it stares at the shattered moon.

[End]


	2. Chapter 2: A Promise

**SOPV: Ohayo~ SOPV here with a new chapter! Sorry about not updating the story but I just sorta had a writer's block on this story.**

 **Now I already noticed the first questions appear and some nice review appear already (Thnx btw), now let's get started!**

 **delta2117: Does she still have Rhongomyniad? Will there be reincarnations of Naruto Characters or something? Appearance wise, is it closer to Saber, Saber Alter, Saber Lily or Jeanne Arc?**

 **SOPV: To answer you in order, Yes she does still have Rhongomyniad however the Lance is shattered after her fight against Mordred (BTW the ending of her battle with Mordred will be changed).**

 **No the Naruto characters will not be reincarnated, there will be people that remind her of her friends but there is no reincarnation.**

 **Now her appearance is more like Jeanne Arc's final Ascension stage in Fate/Grand Order with modifications (Like the Samurai arm Guard, the arm stockings and finger-less gloves.). The visor is from Saber Alter and the Skull metal face mask is actually a inspiration from Tier Harribel from Bleach(Note it will note stay very long). I chose it to look more like Jeanne's because her attire allows a lot more free movement compared to Sabers yet still offers considerable protection from damage.**

 **Krecier: Does that mean there is going to be genderbending to satisfy YuriHarem Plan?**

 **SOPV: Hmm, I'll think about it.**

 **Now remember not ALL chapters will be action packed, this chapter is like that a lot less action packed.**

 **Chapter 1: A Promise.**

* * *

[Apartment Complex, Mistral]

Arturia groaned as she sees the rays of light coming through growling at it for interrupting her sleep. She was having such a good dream! It had been a week since the Incident.

'Damned sun, sometimes I wish I could just blow it out of the sky' She glowered as she groggily crawled out of her sheets, stretching and yawning before standing up and heading towards the bathroom. Turning the shower on she shivered as the cold water pelted her body. She sighed and relaxed as the water soon warmed up beginning to clean some of the dirt that had managed to stay on her after helping form a settlement, though temporary for them.

It revealed something to her, despite Mistral being the large Kingdom it is, it was struggling due to the constant Bandit raids, Dust was expensive due to both the White Fang and the Bandit Clans with Food and supplies had been scarce in some places of the kingdom due to convoys of cargo going mysteriously missing. She needed to wipe some of them off the map, perhaps permanently. After soaking in the water for another five minutes she decided to turn it off walking out of the shower and began to clean herself up.

Minutes later she walked out of the room, towel hugging her body as she walked towards her closet pulling a black pair of lingerie, blue jeans and a white shirt. She also grabbed heels. removing the towel revealed her hourglass figure and how well endowed she was. However upon her body was Inked markings especially upon her stomach, while most would think it was just tattoos in actuality it was known as Fuinjutsu.

Fuinjutsu in her time was a DANGEROUS technique in her time, one her family excelled at. Fuinjutsu's or 'Seals' were capable of doing ANYTHING. From storing entire armory's worth of weaponry into a scroll using a Pocket Dimension. To creating an explosion, then storing it into a paper and then throwing said paper to a target and blowing it to smithereens. It could even summon the Death God though that is a very long story . The only problem was that not many could perform such things.

Fuinjutsu had many requirements, you had to be delicate with the creation of the seals or the effects would be fatal. If you even messed up a single Kanji on a Explosive Seal it could turn into a giant blazing fire that scorched the entire city. The ones on her body allowed her to summon her armor on her at anytime and restrain her power from going overboard.

Once she placed on the clothing on she headed to the kitchen. She had spent the entire night after releasing the slaves preparing a camp for them, they had nowhere to go right now and she was going to have to provide for them. Grabbing a Ramen pack and preparing the kettle she then began to prepare her ramen. It was then she sensed something watching her, raising her head she turns to look right at her window only to see a Raven caw and fly away.

"Odd." She murmured to herself staring to the place the bird had once been in suspicion before the whistling of the kettle shattered her concentration before she returned to eating her favorite meal! After all she's eaten an entire Daimyo's wealth dry many times before.

As soon as she had finished, she made her way to her belongings and sealed them into scrolls, she then placed within a single duffel bag before walking out. She needed to build a home for the Faunus and while the money she made being a bounty huntsman of sorts was enough to sustain her. It wouldn't be enough to build a village for the likes of them. It left one option, to head to the Mistralian Tournament!

'To Higgaprios we go!' She smirked as she left the apartment complex.

* * *

[Take no Machi (Bamboo Town), Mistral]

Walking out of the Apartment Complex, she took note of the buildings and infrastructure. They were quite similar to that of her age (Shinobi Age). Most likely inspired from Sunagakure no Sato. Mistral being the most culturally diverse Kingdom had Remnant's of Shinobi land everywhere it would make sense to use it as inspiration.

Arturia shook her head from those thoughts and began making her way towards the Faunus' temporary home. Her eyes landed on a store heading in and walking out with groceries and a Fox plush minutes later. Squishing the plush into her chest with a slight blush as she cuddled it.

'Soft.' What? Sue her! she liked foxes and the plush was just too damn adorable, besides she wouldn't have it for long. She bought it for Kuroha, who had taken a liking to her own favorite animal. They may have just met last week, but they're relationship had actually grown to the point of Mother/Daughter. She then sealed the groceries away along with the plush to free her hands for now.

When she made it out of the town she made her way into a forest, somewhere the Faunus have temporarily set up home. Whilst most of the town held no hostilities against Faunus, but considering how she had just saved them from Slavers she doubted that they'd be willing to interact with Humans other than her so soon.

As she was walking she hears something snap around her, the birds cawed as they fled from the sound. Narrowing her eyes, she placed a hand out and channeled Chakra into one of the seals on her arm, summoning Excalibur in it's sheathe holding it in one hand with her other hand on the hilt ready to pull the blade out. She watched the shadows casted by the overgrown trees with in the forest, she was ready for the hint of a Bony white animalistic mask with red soulless eyes. Or the sign of a metal weapon maybe even the sound of a gunshot to echo from a Bandit's weapon.

Her eyes locked onto rustling bushes and she slowly makes her way to it. Hand on hilt ready to draw the blade she pushes the hedges apart, only to see the young cat Faunus she had saved last night staring at her with delight on her face a smile so adorable, Arturia subconsciously releases her hand from her hilt and almost cooed outwardly, which caused the sword to flash from existence. Just barely keeping herself calm, though a smile did force it's way on her face.

That was when Kuroha leapt.

"KAA-SAN!"

"GAH...!"

*THUD*

Arturia grunted as she fell on the floor with the child giggling happily as she hugged onto the King of Knights tightly, her ears twitching as her tail swayed. If one looked closely you could see a nostalgic, fond smile. It reminded her of Mordred, she wondered how she was doing right now..?

Raising her eyes she raised a brow seeing Kuroha pout at her. Before noticing how she pointed to the top of her head and realizing.

"Silly girl. Getting sad about something like that..." Arturia chuckled as she brought one of her hands to Kuroha's head petting it softly, listening to her purr. After a few moments she had finally managed to pry Kuroha off of her, albeit reluctantly. While she wanted to stay and enjoy the moment for as long as she could, she had a job to do that would benefit them.

"As much fun as I'm having Kuroha, I'm afraid I'll have to cut our time short. I have to speak with Shenshuro-San." Arturia says. Kuroha puffs her cheeks at this, all she wanted was to spend time with her Kaa-San... Get to know her more...! Seeing this the King of Knights frowned before pulling the Neko's cheek with one of her hands.

"Don't be like that I won't be gone for long and I promise you when I come back I'll spend as much time with you as I can..!" She promised Kuroha who brightened u a moment later if only slightly, deciding to gift her now rather than later she pours Chakra into the seal scroll which glows before a sudden puff of smoke appeared. Revealing the Plush. She then presented it to Kuroha who gushed over it giddily.

"Here, it might not be much but I bought this for you to have a reminder of me and to always have a friend by your side." Arturia whispered softly into the Neko's ear who then grabbed it immediately snuggling it while mumbling a cute 'Thank You', which made Arturia rub her head one more time before picking her up and carrying her on her back with Kuroha snuggling her neck and the Plush at the same time.

"Let's head back to the 'Village'." Arturia smiled as she made her way to the Faunus' temporary house, Kuroha smiling and laughing as they made their way there.

* * *

[Takemure-Mura (Takemura Village, Mistral]

After a few minutes of walking and Telling Kuroha tales from her time (Censored less violent version for her. Duh.), She arrived at the settlement .It wasn't much but then again it was a start, She could see numerous tents littering the land, with some Faunus building what seemed to be huts and bridges on the canopy out of wood, strings and the likes. A large wooden wall was erected around the settlement with a front gate of sorts, one she erected herself to keep them safe. Some of the settlers passed her, greeting her and thanking her as they did. Some carried fishnets made of vines to carry what fish they caught from the streams.

She noticed that at the front gate were two other Faunus, wearing what seems to be the armor of the Slavers with makeshift repairs and armed with their weapons and were repaired quite well if she said so herself.

The moment she made it to the settlement she was rushed by a crowd of Faunus children each cheering and thanking her for saving them. The adults smiling at the scene, some even joining in. After all she WAS the person who saved them from a lifetime of slavery. Arturia smiled to the children as she then channeled aura into another scroll and she pulls out all types of treat and delights she had on her, it wasn't much but it would keep them happy and busy while she talked to the Settlement Leader.

As the children all dispersed running away giddy with their candy, she notices a Monkey Faunus staring at her from the Catwalk in the trees.

He was an old man with a stubbed whiter beard and short white hair. Running a cross his face was a scar, shaped like that of a Wolf-like creature with some sort of mechanical eye patch on right eye. He wore green military-like armor that had scratches and what seemed like bullet holes riddling part of it and a grey sleeveless undershirt could be seen below the armor. Both shoulders had pauldrons, yet his left seemed larger and had shotgun shells strapped to it with a metallic guard on his left and a leather one on his right finished with finger-less gloves. He also had a leather belt, modified with satchels, wrapped on his waist with a red sash behind it, a white monkey tail swaying from the gap. He wore standard grey cargo pants with green military-like leg armor covering over it. Finishing the look with black combat boots.

He was Yamachi Shenshuro, Formerly known as the Relentless Hunter, due to the fact any bounties he had taken could never escape him be it Bandit Chiefs or Rogue Huntsmen. Of course he had retired from such a long time ago and had been the Guild-Master for Mistral's bounty hunter guild before completely retiring from the job and becoming a lumberjack. Peace and quiet had not lasted long for him though, Yamachi had many of grudgeful enemies since his career. Many that wanted to make sure the chances of him ever returning from retirement to a zero.

They had taken him from his home with all his possessions in hopes of selling them for profit and selling the man himself to a high ranking family preferably to Either the Winchester's or Schnee's as a miner or slave. Luckily Arturia herself had freed him from such a fate a week ago in the Factory she had raided, since then Yamachi had been placed as the leader due to his experience and knowledge in survival and leading. Someone She has had to talk to about improvements for the village, someone she had to inform of her own plan.

Noticing her stare back, Yamachi motioned for her to come up to him as he made his way to a large hut in the Canopy. Getting back into it Arturia slowly lower Kuroha onto the ground who pouted at her. This time however she steeled herself, slightly. Grabbing Kuroha by the arms she knelt down to her looking at each other eye to eye.

"Kuroha, it won't be long. Remember what I promised you earlier." She whispered to the Child, who sighed resigning from her protest. She cheered up though when Arturia patted her head.

"I promise I'll be right back to spend as much time as I can with you before I go." She promised, seeing Kuroha smile before the Faunus ran off chasing the other kids around. Arturia chuckled at the scene before walking up to the Catwalk and entering the large hut knocking before hearing a 'come in' before opening the door and walking inside. Within it she could see Yamachi sitting at a desk while rigorously writing notes on what could be improved for the Village and what seemed to be paperwork and lots of it apparently. She coughed into her hand getting Shenshuro to look away from his work while she closed the door.

"You really shouldn't work yourself this hard Shenshuro-San, take a break from it and... I dunno... Go fishing, Shenshuro-San." Arturia suggested as she sat on the chair, getting a chuckle from the Monkey Faunus. As he set the work aside for now, with relief. This was one of the many reasons he retired from being a Guildmaster, the paperwork was horrifying to go through. What made it worse was that this village was most definitely larger than the Guild hall so there was even more of the nightmarish thing.

Somewhere withing Ame (Heaven) The Shinobi era Kages of the Shinobi villages all sneezed before praying for the poor soul that had been trapped with the ultimate enemy.

"I would but, somebody has to lead them, they need guidance and if the experience and knowledge I have can provide them with a new life than I'll do it." Shenshuro spoke firmly, silence enveloping the Hut. It was like this for a good five minutes before they both suddenly bursted into laughter.

"Drop the formalities alright? We've talked about this last week." Shenshuro stated making Arturia blush in shame, they had spoken about it before and while she herself didn't like formalities her time as a King made it very hard for her to not to address them as such. Though it seems to be getting better, She only called him 'San' this time and not 'Sama'.

I have a feeling you aren't here for no reason..?" He questioned as he folded his hands, Arturia then stopped blushing before returning to her serious face.

"Right... I came to let you know that I might have a way to improve the village a lot more." Arturia began, getting Shenshuro's interest and worry. Shenshuro had spent a lot of time with her, helping improve the lives of the villagers. They spent a lot of time talking about each others lives (Arturia obviously avoiding the whole immortal Shinobi thing). Becoming close friends in a span of a week (If you haven't noticed she's still pretty good at making friends).

"And that is..?" He spoke warily, he figured he knew what it was but he had to be sure.

"As good as the villagers are at hunting and farming, but they don't have what they require for proper farming and hunting, it doesn't help that the armor and weapons from those slavers had been damaged and we have no way of repairing them right now, we're lacking materials to improve them and the village. I might be making enough money to satisfy myself but I won't be able to provide all that, so..." She reasoned sighing as she was about to tell him this, he might not like it after all.

"I'm heading to Higgaprios." Arturia finished, she noticed him swivel in his chair looking out towards the window behind him. He could see the children playing around with a soccer ball, Kuroha was dodging left and right before kicking the ball and scoring as another faunus child failed to block it, hugging her plush in victory as others cheered for her.

"Higgaprios..." He murmured as he tilted his head back for confirmation.

"Yes..." She replied hesitantly, she may not hold much worth in humanity as she once had, quite obvious with how quickly she had dispatched the slavers last week. But she did like keeping what friends she had happy.

"Very well..." He said, shocking Arturia. Just like that?! She had to argue with her friends (Shinobi) for a full on hour just to choose a place to eat and he was letting her go just like that? " Remember we've been friends for an entire week and you aren't exactly hard to read (Arturia blushed again). I know you're strong headed and you wanna do this. I don't understand why you came to me about this I would've agreed either way.."

"I.. Felt you needed to know. Where I was going in case I was gone for a long time." She answered, Shenshuro stroking his beard in agreement. He would worry about that.

"Hmm true... we would worry a lot but I know you can handle yourself." He replied before standing up and walking over to her placing a hand on her shoulder. "At least stay for the night, so they can send you off properly in the morning."

Arturia grabbed the hand squeezing slightly, He reminded her of Hiruzen a understanding and kind man, who had been one of the greatest leaders she'd known. Giving him a nod he stood up, as both were leaving the door barged open with Kuroha once again tackling her to the ground.

Yeah, it could wait till tomorrow.

[End]

* * *

 **SOPV: Hey guys here ya have it chapter two! Now I'm not sure but I feel like it might've been rushed so lemme know if it had and I'll fix it up!. I hope you guys enjoyed it leave a review if you did, if not lemme know what to improve on and please limit criticism. While constructive there is a limit. After all it is STILL my story.**

 **As always though, till next time!**

 **Ja Ne~**


	3. Chapter 3: Beginning of a Journey

**SOPV: Hello! SOPV here with another chapter! Now I do apologize about earlier! I was just removing the Author Note and also adjusting some slight mistakes in the last chapter, I do not have someone to look over my chapters so I can miss some mistakes sorry. So onto the next**

 **Q &A!**

 **Soulfire47: Really looking forward to how this'll continue. All these questions flying around in my head need answering, can Arturia bend Grimm to her will if she wants to? Does she and Salem know about each other? The heights this story has potential to reach is phenomenal.**

 **SOPV: Heh! Good to know I have your interest. I'm sure there's alotta theories running in your mind. Hmm I can't exactly answer this but I'll at least give this. If Ozpin knows of Arturia's existence... then it's safe to assume Salem would as well would it not? As for the other time will tell. But hey it's JUST a theory! (Insert Obvious Reference XD)**

 **Guest: Why did Naruko's body take on similar characteristics to Salem's!?**

 **SOPV: Ah, I'm guessing you've never seen the Fate/Stay Night Series..? Well to put it simply, this is a... _corrupted_ form of hers. An 'Alter' ego if you will. if you want a proper image of it search 'Saber Alter'. Best representation is with armor and Visor though it is missing the veins. There is plot reasons.**

 **Graymar: So are there five Kingdoms in Remnant?**

 **SOPV: No, there is not. Four and Four alone. The reason is simple yet important, I'll give you a hint. _'What was once One is now four, Origin's forgotten from a long-ago war.'_**

 **Now I've kept your attention long enough! So as always! I'll see you! At the end of the chapter!**

 **Chapter 3: The Beginning of a Journey**

* * *

[Takemura-Mure (Takemura Village, Mistral]

Arturia groaned as she woke to the sound of birds chirping, as once more the sun shun in her face, signaling the rise of dawn. Her annoyance had cleared however when she noticed a weight on top of her, looking down she came face to face with a pair of cat ears. It was Kuroha snuggling herself tightly into her chest, like they were pillows as she purred softly. Her tail coiled curled up around her leg and to add to it even further Kuroha seemed to be mumbling 'Kaa-Chan'. It made the King of Knights blush brightly trying VERY hard not to coo.

Arturia may have been a battle-hardened warrior since the end of her Era, but last week proved she was all but putty in Kuroha's adorable little hands. She smiled slightly patting her head, Kuroha leaning into it with a happy expression. If only she knew how well she had Arturia wrapped around her little finger. If she was being entirely honest, she was happy to have this chance to raise a child. Properly that is, after she had failed in raising Mordred. She was shocked at the outcome of their... Argument, though she would be a fool to say she wasn't relieved they had made up.

"Kaa...Chan.. *Snore*" Kuroha mumbled in her sleep, making Arturia, if it was even possible, grin even wider. Alas, good things would have to end sooner or later. So she created a clone and substituted with it before heading for the bathroom.

[Five Minutes Later]

Moments later she walked out of the bathroom A towel wrapped around her body, as she sighed in relief to the surprisingly hot shower.

'Guess the figure out how to do that.' She thought before she noticed Kuroha staring at her blankly. Her clone still lying in the bed gave an awkward smile and shrug. 'Right... Kuroha doesn't like clones.'

It was something she found out the hard way. When she got the memories of her clone getting bitten right in the neck. She could feel the clones phantom pain still as she rubbed her shoulder.

"Kuro-Chan.." She sweat-dropped as the young Faunus puffed her cheeks. "I know you want to spend as much time with me as you can but I have to get ready."

Kuroha sighed in resignation, her ears drooping in sadness.

 _'That just won't do.'_ Arturia spoke to herself. Suddenly Kuroha was hugged tightly into Arturias chest as she raised her swinging her around gently, Kuroha giggling at this, before she was once again brought to her chest. Kuroha then purred in satisfaction as Arturia petted her head once more. "Kuroha." She announced. Gettting the girls attention.

"Know that no matter how far apart we are I will always love you.." She promised. "Always."

The faunus blushed at this before mumbling back. "I know..." Before they pulled back from each other. "Come on let's go to the lake we'll go for one more dip before I go."

"Hai.."

* * *

[Lake Shikakyu, Mistral]

"Ehe~ Kaa-Chan!" Kuroha giggles as she splashes water at her. Who in turn laughed and splashed her own water at her.

"Yare Yare~ Kuro-Chan!~" She spoke soaking her Foster-Daughter. "You should know you'll win this war~"

Arturia then dove under the water, Kuroha looked around for any signs of her. But it was too late! Two hands already grabbing at her!

"Gotcha!" Arturia grinned before lifting the child in the air. Who in turn laughed and giggled along with her. Not noticing the villagers who were watching them with joy, envy, lust or all at the same time.

"Those two sure are having fun out there!" A lizard faunus chuckled.

"Wish I was out there..Too..!" A child faunus whined

"Hehe~ Arturia-Sama! Is in her bikini! Now if only she'd *Whack* OW WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" A Toad Faunus said before being crowded by a mob of furious women!

"URUSAI! HENTAI! *Whack*" One growled angrily.

"Wish I was hugged tightly by her like that then I'd feel her perfect body holding me~" A Fox woman wished. The other women agreeing.

"HEY WAIT?! WHY IS IT OKAY FOR YOU GUYS TO THINK IT?!"

*Whack*

"SHUT UP! YOU PERV?!"

*WHACK*

"WWHHYY?!"

* * *

[Somewhere in Heaven]

The Toad Sage Jiraiya had watched the scene himself and could not have helped but feel sorry for his fellow perv and envious, He only got a top view! While the guy got an up close shot?!

Oh how he missed the days Naruko had been oblivious. He would ask her for views of her body for... 'Inspiration', and in exchange would get new techniques. At the time she hadn't known it was indecent and had done so without question! That is... Till they made it back to the Hidden Leaf and Tsunade basically ripped him a new one for it.

How she knew was simple, Kakashi had read a version of his novel with her in it and said person had not been tight lipped about who was in it. Needless to say she had not only beat him to a pulp, but informed Naruko about how indecent it was.

His thoughts however had suddenly been put to a halt when a fist came crashing down on his head.

"Gah?!"

when he turned his head he saw a group of females overshadowing him, killing intent flowing out of them

"YOU DAMN PERVERT!"

"W-WAIT! WE CAN TALK ABOUT THIS!"

*WHAM*

"URUSAI?!"

* * *

[Back at the Lake]

 _'I don't know why but I feel as if I had been avenged.'_ Arturia thought as she held onto her daughter completely oblivious to the beating the women were giving the toad faunus, she then cuddled her daughter enjoying the soft purrs only to be interrupted by a caw. Looking up she sees a Crow circling her before it went into the forest.

She knew who it was, there were only so many people she knew that could transform into an animal.

"Ne, Kuro-Chan. Think you can play with the other kids for a bit? I'll be back." She spoke sweetly. "I promise."

Kuroha nodded cutely before the ther kids suddenly joined in playing and laughing in the water as she made her way out of the water and to the forest next to it. Drying herself off she hears the Crow caw before landing on a tree branch, before it turned into a man. Said man had black spiky hair and crimson eyes. he wore a grey dressed shirt that had a long tail, with a red cloak on his shoulders. Black dress pants and black dress pants with three rings on his right hand and a cross shaped pendant on his neck.

Most would think him intimidating, but Arturia knew better than that, after all his breath reeked of alcohol. VERY strong alcohol. Meaning he's been hitting the bars lately.

"You realize that these days, people just send messages on their scrolls right Qrow?" Arturia deadpanned at him, said man scoffed before downing more alcohol.

"Yeah, but this is important." He said as he jumped off the branch, landing right before her. Almost falling on his ass with how drunk he is. How typical of him, come to her with an important message but still drink till he was tipsy. There was a reason she hated going to bars with him. "I overheard something when I was at the bar."

"Please not another one of your shitty drunk stories." She groaned.

"What? NO! Not that!" he yelled. "And my stories are great by the way!"

"Keep telling yourself that..."

"*Sigh* Whatever, that's not important right now!" He resigned, going back to the subject he came here about in the first place. "Anyway I need you to keep a closer eye on the tournament if your heading there. I overheard some guys talking about attacking it. From the masks I saw it's likely the White Fang."

Hearing this made her stiffen. The White Fang, at one point she had supported them. Their peaceful protests had once won her over, yet as of lately their actions were no longer peaceful. What was once a peaceful organization was now a terrorist group. They once talked of equality but now they were nothing but murderers slaughtering humans and even their own kind who care for said humans. If they were going to attack the tournament it would be large scale not only that, but it would require much preparation.

"Very well." She nodded. As she turned away from him walking away. "I'll take care of them."

Qrow stared at the woman for a few minutes before sighing. "I swear, she looks like she's ready to castrate someone..." He grumbled before trying to take a swig of his flask. Only to find it empty. "Tch, I need a drink." He huffed before transforming into a crow and flying away.

When Arturia returned to the child she smiled and played with her for as long as she could. But by the end of they day she knew she had to go.

* * *

[Takemura Village, Mistral]

By dusk the villagers had gathered to the entrance prepared to send off their saviour on her journey. From the elders to the children everyone was there. Some cheered for her and wished her a good journey, the others begged for her to stay. Alas, she could not do such a thing.

Walking towards the gates she sees her child standing there. She kneels on one knee as she hugs Kuroha.

"I won't be gone long this I promise you..." She whispered, petting the Faunus on the head before kissing her forehead. Standing up, she walks till she's at the gates, stopping briefly when she noticed Yamachi leaning on the gate.

"Heading off are you?" He spoke gruffly. "Just make sure you come back safe, god knows some of these guys are obsessed with ya..!"

Grinning she responded in a amused tone. "Don't worry about me, I'll probably have an easier time than you will with paperwork." Making the man groan, tch, troublesome woman. Her tone changed though a second later.

"Yamachi, I want you to keep Kuroha safe while I'm gone." She requested. Kuroha had become quite important to her over what time they had.

Recognising this the man responded himself in a confident tone. "Don't worry, when you make it back there won't be a hair hurt on her." Nodding at this she then continue walking ready to set off on her journey.

[END]

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there! Thanks for reading to this point! I hope you enjoyed! Now If you liked it tell me what you did in the review section, if not let me know why and I'll try to fix it! Now remember constructive feedback only anything! Flamers can get lost! Don't need trash like that around here! Anyway as always**

 **I'll see all of you, next time!~**


	4. Chapter 4: Your Call Has Been Answered

**SOPV: Hey there! I got another chapter for all of you! I'll keep it short for this one, so as always I'll see-ya at the end of the chapter!**

 **Chapter 4:** **Your call has been answered**

* * *

[Kazust Inn, Mural Village]

Arturia sighed as she sat within Kazust Inn eating her Ramen, ignoring the bar brawl that was currently happening before her. How this occurred confused her as a tick mark slowly grew on her head. Drinking her saki with her eyes closed, she suddenly grabs both before scooting her chair back narrowly dodging the man who was thrown into her table before she resumed eating while casually stepping onto the man who groaned to another table.

She was taking a rest at the inn, after having walked for quite a long time she had encountered a few bandits here and there but nothing of true value. Now she was only a week or two before she reached Higgaprios. Unfortunately it seems she'd have no such luck. At least she had her-

*CRASH*

Her eyebrow twitched furiously as she looked down at the man who crashed into her table, as well as ruined her meal. A dark aura oozed from her as she stood up, the others in the bar paled as they cowered from her.

"Ah, Listen it ain't my fault mi-!" The man began before being decked in the face, and sent flying out the window. Everyone stared at the window for a moment before looking back at her in shock. She growled as she cracked her knuckles, glaring heatedly at the others within the room.

"The next person to cause a damn riot in here will be in a coma for another year you all got that!" She snapped heatedly, Arturia had came here to relax, and instead she had to deal with shit-faced drunks and a ruined meal. Everyone nodded frantically at her threat and some had even rushed out of the bar. When she finally calmed down very few remained in the Inn, so she took a seat at another table and sighed.

When she raised her head she saw the Inn keeper standing in front of her, a Ramen bowl and Sake in hand before placing it on the table.

"Don't worry about it, the meals on me for getting those idiots out of here." The Inn keeper expressing her gratitude for the immortal shinobi/knight's actions. The Inn Keeper had braided chest nut hair, and a hourglass body her eyes were an aqua color and she wore a simple dress. "Ah silly me forgot to introduce myself, I'm Renetta Ornelius. Heading to Higgaprios I suppose?"

"I am, how'd you know?" Arturia asked, before taking a sip of her Sake before slurping on her meal.

"A lot of people head to Higgaprios at this time, it's the Mistral Regional Tournament after all. This towns usually quiet, but when the Tournement comes the nights get restless with people quite often staying here for rest." She sighed in distress as she continued. "Of course it's also the time when drunkards double up on their drinking habits and cause headaches throughout town."

"It seems people just look for any reason they can to get drunk.." Arturia mumbled getting a nod of agreement from Renetta.

"Well, if your looking for a place to stay, I've got some rooms available for 18 Lien." Renetta offered, to which Arturia took. Finishing her meal she followed Renetta to her room.

"Here it is, room 13. I know it isn't much but it's the least I can do for you." Renetta apologized, indeed the room was almost barren, save for the Oak wood Closet, a wooden chest which sat at the feet of the bed and a simple wooden night stand, The room itself was a decent size fit for 1 or even 2 people to rest in and had a connected bathroom. It was hardly furnished but she could careless, she had spent many a months living in the wilderness as she carried out her bounty hunter/mercenary work.

"There is no need to worry, it's all I could ask for." She smiled to the innkeeper who relaxed in the relief that it was to the Knight's liking. I'm happy it's too your liking, I'll wake you tomorrow for breakfast, Oum knows it'll be a busy day tomorrow." Renetta closed the door.

* * *

[Phyloks Port, Higgaprios]

Phyloks Port was one of the Main sources of Higgaprios' Trades and Resources due to being connected to one of the main rivers which ran through Mistral. De to this the port was well developed Marble pillars held up many of the buildings and Statues of Gods/Legends decorated the streets. It was a lavish place, even if they were not technologically superior like Atlas. All of mistral had it's own type of beauty. One you would not find in the cold heartless lands that surround Atlas.

Yet even so, there is no place which had no corruption. It was home to one of the largest criminal organizations in the world. The Epta Skia Fidi, Otherwise known as The Seven Shadowy Serpents it is an organization which had several divisions. Weapon smuggling, Drug Trafficking, Thievery and Blackmail(Ransoms), Assassinations, Kidnapping and Slavery. Each division was connected to another. Tonight was to be a meeting for the criminal organization, within one of their warehouses.

Arriving at said location was a limo, a man in a black suit stepped out of the passenger seat, looking around before opening the limo door. Stepping outside of the limo was a man with black and grey hair in a black suit and white shirt, his face had a few wrinkles indicating he was past his prime. He then proceeded to the warehouse as the guards opened the door. Walking in he raised his brow instead of the usual six people to greet him there were eight. His eye twitched as he stared at the Man occupying his spot.

He wore a black bowler hat, had orange hair with a large bang over his right eye and dark green eyes. He wore a white suit and a grey scarf His name was Roman Torchwick a criminal with class, his 'feats' making his name more than infamous. Beside him was a woman with pink and brown hair. Her right eye was white and her left being brown, this was Roman's 'partner in crime' Neopolitan though she preferred Neo. Though Roman was infamous he was not quite the greatest at planning his escape. That was what Neo specialized in, she created illusions, realistic ones. Though they only lasted so long and would shatter in one hit, it was more than enough to allow their escape.

"What is it now Roman?" The man spoke as he grabbed a cigar and lit it before taking a puff. "Better not be wastin' my time!"

"Oh Roland! Come now, you know me!" Roman chuckled as he straightened himself in the seat. "If it wasn't worth it, I wouldn't bother coming to you at all! Besides! I'm sure you've been busy lately, after all I heard about you're little... 'mishap'. No doubt you've lost quit the profit."

Roland's eyes widened at this "You know who did it?"

"Well I don't..." Roman chuckled as he grabbed a apple from the table before taking a bite. It got on his nerves quickly. "But I know who does.. All you have to do is listen to what I have to say..."

Roland didn't even have to think about it, being able to get rid of the person screwing his business up? Especially with the large amount of profit loss. " What do you want Roman?"

"What do I want?" Roman smirked as he stood up walking towards the exit with Neo following him silently with a wicked grin. "Well, my 'Boss' has some plans for the coming Mistral Tournament. All we want is your co-operation! I'll make my leave... I can tell some of you have quite a few things to discuss." He finished as he left the crime lord in thought, Neo had followed in suit, closing the door behind them.

Roland then slowly made his way to his seat, his crew remained silent as they waited for him to speak. Sitting down he brought a hand under his chin as he pondered it. While he didn't really have too much to lose in this offer it didn't mean there wouldn't be a consequence. Shaking his head he cleared his mind. "We'll talk about this... Offer Later.."

"For now I want a report on each of your groups." He requested from each of the people gathered, They were still covered in shadows as they provided said response.

"Well, I dunno 'bout you lads, but my drugs are still moving around like they usually would! A little difficult moving to Atlas lately... (Stuck up. Atlesians)but apart from that everything's right as rain!" One of them spoke quite eccentrically, leaning their boots on the table casually, watching in amusement as the person ahead of them gnashed their teeth together, glaring at him.

"Get your damn feet off the table! You have no Idea! The lengths I have to go through in cleaning it!" The Person growled, their rough voice making it sound more like an animal than human. " 'Specially with the amount of Gun Powder here!" They then calmed down however reigning their anger in. "I'd like to say my groups been doing fine lately... But we've been having trouble lately. The Branwen Tribe's been raiding raiding quite a few of my shipments lately, Then there's that new 'Adventurer' group the 'Azure Rose', they've been making shipments harder to move out in in Mistral."

"Need a little help then old man?" Another spoke, his tone teasing and arrogant. It was enough for the other man to growl back at him. "Well, his failures aside... the Azure Roses are quite the nuisance aren't they? They've been able to track down my slavers lately... It is also unfortunate but as you all know someone has attacked one of my larger warehouses. Freeing the slaves there. The amont of slaves would have been large enough for a large village, even a town..."

"Troubling... We'll have to deal with them." Roland mumbled, his organization has been roadblocked lately with all these complications were starting to cost him. "Anything else?"

"That lady back in Mural village is getting on my nerves, I've given her quite a few warnings and chances but she just ain't payin!" Another voice groaned.

"Really? Her again? Why do you bother? We've tried before! Just give up!" A female voice chortled in amusement, others chuckling at him as well.

"I would! But her _little_ establishment makes quite the bit of Lien! _Especially_ during the Mistralian Tournament! She's one of the few Inns around which houses the visitors that are here to view the Tournament so you can imagine what type of income she gets!" He snapped back at her. Hearing this quite a few of them did agree. Many Inns within the city were quite costly. While villages outside of the Metropolis were much more affordable. Not only that but many of them were quite hospitable, often gaining a large amount of income.

While other businesses were more than willing to pay the 'Taxes' when offered protection or risk being crushed. Kazust Inn however was not one of them. The owner didn't have any other employees, so she ran it entirely herself a difficult task all things considered. Yet despite that, she prospered. Many adventurers, bounty hunters, huntsman and visitors always praised her Inn and her diligence. Leading to more business, leading to more profit.

They had tried to negotiate with her but she denied every and any offers they made.

"Well, I guess it won't matter now... I've sent a few of our men to deal with her. Then we'll just replace her with one of our own." He sighed in relief as if he had found salvation.

"You think a few goons will be enough to kill her?" The female spoke, disbelief quite obvious in her voice. "Don't you remember her reputation?! She ain't called the 'Stormcaller' for no reason!"

"True, but it's been quite a long time since she's been in action!" He reasoned. "I've had a few people observe her. IF she was still worthy of that reputation she would've recognized them for what they were and killed them on the spot! It seems she's gotten rusty!"

"So you think now's your chance?" Roland questioned. " That now is the best time? Now don't get me wrong I ain't mad at you! In fact I approve of it! Your using your opportunities! But if this backfires don't expect any help from us..."

These words made the man sweat, they weren't going to help him if it blew up in his face?! He hoped that the men would be able to finish the job, but some where deep down! He knew it wouldn't happen.

* * *

[Mural Village, Mistral]

It was later within the night, the darkness ever constant as the lunar light of the moon shun in the night sky, Clouds shrouded the night sky pouring rain down upon the town. The night seemed quite dull. However this changed as the sounds of galloping into the town.

When the horses finally stopped, the men riding the horses dismounted. There were only seven of them, all wearing metal or leather armor with standard weaponry. One in particular seemed to be their leader wearing a cloak. They stood before their destination. Kazust Inn. Grinning savagely one of them spoke.

"Well then... Let's get going shall we..?" He spoke maliciously as they walked through the doors. The bell rang. Renetta who had been in the back quickly walked towards the front ready to greet her guests, till she saw who it was.

"You..!" She growled out, fury and hatred oozing out of each word. The man before her waved it off casually as he pulled out a seat. "Now, now... You don't gotta be so rude about it!"

"Nice place you got here.." He complimented offhandedly, which annoyed Renetta. "Don't change the fucking subject..!" She snapped at them, only to be punched in the gut. Hurled over in pain she glared heatedly at them as one of his friends pulled her head up.

"When we tell ya to pay up!" He began before kicking her in the back repeatedly. "YOU! PAY! UP!" She howled in pain as she was kicked once more thin one sending her into the floor. "It doesn't matter who yo used to be..! You ain't nowhere near who you were, Renetta of The Scorching Desert!" He continued, his friend pulling her up as she was met with a swift kick in the head which sent her crashing in the floor.

His friend then picked her up again, she glared as the man before her drew his blade. and raised it above his head. _'Is this it..? Is this then end for me..?'_

"Sorry, but we've given you enough chances..."

 _'I guess..'_

"Maybe next time, in another life..."

 _'I won't be able to fulfil my promise..'_

"You'll learn to listen!"

 _'Ayako...'_

"Hey! Who the hell are- Gaghk!" The man infront of her began only to be met with a Kunai into the face, the others attempted to retaliate to whom ever it was but had suddenly been shoved through either the windows or door and sent tumbling. Looking towards her savior, she sees the woman from earlier wearing what seemed to be a white armor.

"Wha..?"

"I see... Your conviction has been heard, rest now Renetta. When next you wake this will be dealt with." She spoke in a soothing manner, one that gave her a sudden compulsion to close her eyes as she was taken by darkness.

* * *

[Mural Village, Mistral]

"Gah!" One of the men grunted as they rolled out of the window and into the streets.

"Damn it! What the fuck was that?!" The man growled as he crawled onto his feet grabbing his weapons as he rose back to his feet. Looking to his side he sees his friend slowly get up. "You see what the hell hit us?!"

"No! Did you?!" The man shook his head as the others got up and armed themselves. Looking at the house they see a figure walking out of the house. They wore steel armor and a white battle suit a steel visor with a blue hue. When she stopped she raised a hand and a marking on her body glowed. She gripped what seemed to be some sort of weapon concealed by the air.

"This is as far as you go..." She began as she entered a stance. "This is the only chance you have of leaving here safely, don't waste it."

One of them snorted, spitting on the ground in front of them before retorting. "Yeah right, just coz ya got a cheap shot on us ain't meanin' we're backin' down!" He snarled as they charged forward.

Arturia sighed in disappointment before she steeled herself and block one of their strikes with her cloaked weapon. She then proceeded to disarm the man before thrusting forward and impaling him, she then shoves the corpse into another bandit who catches it and is then beheaded by her. Two others then attacked her. She dodges back twirling and slashing through one of the bandits that over extended themselves. The other was swiftly struck as she jumped forward in a thrusting pose as she passes them.

She holds it for a moment before she moved casually past them as blood suddenly gushed out before they fell onto the floor dead. Only two of them were left as they panicked slightly. They couldn't believe it, they had come here to get rid of that bitch Renetta and now here their little group was reduced to two people by some random!  
"You have no idea who you're fucking with! When the boss finds out your a dead woman you hear me!" He threatened, taking a panic step back as she walked forward. "D-Don't take another step!" Stopping for a moment she tilted her head, almost as if she were amused by such a threat. Then she took another step.

"Die! You bitch!" The other one yelled running forward at her ready to swing. Only to be cut down with no effort. Blood covering her armor she snarled as her armor changed once more into the blackened metal armor and as the air around her weapon darkened. The man began to run at the sight of this. This wasn't what he thought would happen when he took this path in life?!

His efforts were futile as Arturia caught up with him and slammed her blade into his leg making him cry out in agony as he fell on the ground. Kneeling down she whispered into his ear.

"Do you know why I let you live?" She began coldly, the man shivered at her tone and frantically attempted to escape her. The villagers peeked from their houses at the commotion that was occurring, seeing the woman who slaughtered the men. "It is not out of pity, out of mercy. It... Is as a message." She answered as she then brought the blade down on his leg. He cried out in agony as he grasped at his injured leg. "You'll return to your boss, tell them that I'm coming for them! Run you pathetic insect like the coward you are!"

She then released him. As he fell on to the ground, the man looked around to see the villagers exiting their houses to glare at him or cheer for the monster before him. He limped towards his horse as quickly as he could scampering as he mounted the horse before racing it out of town fearfully never daring to look back!

[END]

* * *

 **SOPV: Hello there! SOPV here~**

 **Sorry if this chapter seems short,**


	5. Reminiscing The Past

**A/N: Hi! Back again with another chapter! Now I'll keep this little Author Note short and simple. But! If you have questions to be asked, do not hesitate to ask at all! I'm willing to answer them! But onto other matters!**

 **Reminiscing The Past**

* * *

[15 Years Earlier, Unknown]

 _"Heh! Here's to another successful Quest!" Renetta cheered gleefully as she raised her mug high in the air. All around her were her comrades sitting at a table. Across from her was a man wit Brown hair and brown eyes, He wore leather armor and had a faded green shirt._

 _"Really do you have to make such a huge commotion? You're drawing eyes here..!" The man complained, before a laugh was heard and a hand slapped his back lightly, The mans groaning said otherwise. To his left a man with a much bulkier figure, he had tanned skin and dark red hair, he wore bronze armor and currently had his spartan like helmet on the table. His name was Klaus Kidemonas._

 _"Come now, Mikael! You shouldn't be ashamed! You must revel in the victories we have!" The large man boasted, completely ignorant of the slight glare the now named Mikael was giving. A chuckle was heard getting Renetta's attention. To her left was a man with black hair and purple eyes, he wore a purple shirt and had leather chest armor along with some iron gauntlets and greaves._

 _"Come now Klaus.. I don't think he meant it that way, I'm sure he meant that it would just make us a bigger target is all!" He spoke, getting the Spartan-like giant to deflate slightly._

 _"But there is no need for such worry Armen! We are simply enjoying ourselves." He replied._

 _"Yes, but you're forgetting this is an Inn an open place to anyone. Not EVERYONE here in this place have good intentions.." He reasoned glaring at the people surrounding them, not that some of them noticed._

 _"Hmm... I see your point..." Klaus conceded seeing some who murmured around them or gave them looks. "It wouldn't do to be overheard with our planning. Perhaps when we return to our rooms yes?"_

 _"Yeah, was tryin' to tell you that..!" Mikael glowered at him, still feeling the pain in his shoulder. Renetta then let out a gasp after drinking her ale, before slamming it down on the table getting her friends attention, silently signaling for another shot._

 _"That aside, we've got more pressing matters!" She spoke as she looked around the Inn before continuing. "Those Serpents are getting more bold in their acts. From what I heard from the Innkeeper they've been takin' a lot more people lately..!"_

 _"Guessin' we're makin a huge impact on their profit!" Mikael mused._

 _"Which means we should strike while the iron's hot!" Klaus began. " If they are it means they're getting more desperate. I don't need to remind you of the resistance we met do I?"_

 _He received nods from his fellow comrades knowing that lately there have been much more security around and it was getting harder and harder to disrupt their operations without being caught._

 _"It means they're wary of us! It might make it tougher for us to fight but it also means they'll be more sloppy...Meaning we can take advantage!" Renetta finished, getting a nod of approval from Klaus._

 _"A bit underhanded for a former huntsman, don't cha' think?"_

 _"Right, well... Let's talk about this later! For now we'll celebrate!" she cheered as she drank down more ale. Her friends either chuckling amusedly, or facepalming at her drinking problems._

* * *

[End Of Flashback, Mistral, Mural Village]

"Ngh… That dream again..." Renetta groaned as rays of light blazed on her skin, lifting herself up feels around her body, checking for any injuries but was surprised when she found none. Now don't get her wrong she knew how strong Aura was and it's regenerative abilities. But aura only worked while the person was conscious. Including it's regenerative ability. So she knew it had to be something else. When she then lifted herself off the bed she grimaced as she held her head, the pain might not be there but she still felt kinda dizzy.

Groggily, she sat up and headed towards her shower. She sighed as the warm water poured on her body,po silently tracing her hand over the scar on her shoulder. Steeling herself she continued to bathe. When she was done, she dressed preparing for another day of work. Yet when she left, her nose was assaulted by a wonderful aroma.

Considering she hadn't eaten yesterday she was absolutely starving, almost drooling at the mere scent. Following the trail, she's surprised to find the woman from last night, two of them actually..

Arturia hummed as she dipped a bread slice into an egg mixture before placing it on the pan. To the side was two plates with slices of bacon and eggs on the dish. As she did, her clone grabbed two cups from the cupboard and began to mix in Cocoa and sugar, before placing a kettle on the stove. Arturia then turns her head when she hears a growl, only to find Renetta at the door chuckling embarrassingly.

"Why don't you wait in the front? I'll be done cooking soon.." Arturia smiled at Renetta, who nodded her head before heading to one of the tables in the front. A few minutes later her duplicate walked out of the kitchen with a cup in hand before placing it at the table.

"Hope you're okay with hot chocolate! I would've made coffee or tea but I hear that hot chocolate is good for the heart!" She spoke cheerfully, despite her creator's actions last night.

"Really? I guess I'll have to try that theory out for a bit..." Renetta mused, humming in approval as the taste touched her lips, "Thank you. It's nice to relax every now and then."

"No need for gratitude." Arturia (Clone) bowed before she headed towards the kitchen.

"Wait!" Renetta yelled out to her, making her turn around looking at the Innkeeper curiously. She blushed in shame for yelling in her own inn, before shaking away the thought. "Why did you save me..?"

"Is it really that wrong to help others..? Well if that isn't enough then let's just say I felt like it yes?... Besides I haven't truly saved you yet."She murmured before entering the kitchen and leaving behind a confused Renetta

* * *

[Kitchen, Kazust Inn]

"How is she..?" Arturia questioned her clone as she placed flipped the French toast onto the other side. Her clone stared at her blankly for a moment, before responding.

"She's fine, apart from, y'know being hit in the head and all.." The clone responded sarcastically, for a moment things were silent as Arturia then walked towards the plates and placed the slices of golden goodness onto the plates with Bacon and eggs before pouring maple syrup on them. As she returned to the stove, she then casually slapped her clone in the back of the head.

"Ow! What the hell is that for?!" Her clone whined at her, before being smacked in the face this time while Arturia turned off the stove and began to clean. Though she had matured over the many years as king, her clones never had much to her dismay. When she learned the ability to make much more durable shadow clones she wasn't sure if it was a blessing or a curse.

On one hand, this meant they would last till hit with a truly fatal attack or till they were unconscious, meaning she _could_ be able to have breathing room and time to plan while her enemies were busy with said clones. Unfortunately it meant that she'd have to either be more forceful with popping them, bringing her memories of the pain just moments after or endure. To this day she still contemplated just taking said pain. Unfortunately she could not _unlearn_ it neither could she stop using it. Thanks to a certain Incubus Magus she unfortunately couldn't _unlearn_ it no matter how hard she tried... Damn that Merlin! at one point she _had_ actually fallen for him due to the traits of an Incubus.

She was only lucky to have been snapped out of it by her wives, who didn't take their lover being charmed by an Incubus all that very well. Luckily she had built a high enough magical resistance to no longer be charmed. Unfortunately though she was freed from the spell, she could never look at him again without blushing.

Arturia sighed in exasperation before finally finishing up and grabbing the plates, ready to serve out breakfast. That was till she heard what her clone said.

"Knew we should've gotten you laid ages ago..." The clone muttered, a tick mark grew on Arturia's head before she placed them on the counter and walked towards her clone with a malicious smile. Realizing her mistake the clone attempted to run away only to be grabbed by the leg and dragged towards her boss, whimpering as she saw the woman's smile. It didn't help that that Arturia was once more oozing a dark aura which was mixing with the crimson one as well. Behind her two visages grew.

One of a Dragon with black scales and red eyes. Said dragon had a white bone like skeletal armor. The other was the visage of a large Orange furred fox with crimson eyes and nine tails both were the size of a mountain and were growling at the clone. She gulped as she said a silent prayer at what would happen. Clone or not she was certainly afraid. Especially when she was lifted off the ground.

"You're a clone of me aren't you..?" Arturia asked rhetorically in an all too innocent and sweet tone. To which her faux self could only nod robotically.

"Then..." Oh Kami here it comes!

"YOU SHOULD KNOW WHEN TO SHUT UP!" Arturia roared as she then grabbed their face before smashing them through the window, Faux. Arturia went barreling out of the window and hit a tree unrooting it and sent them far across the sky. It was only a moment later that one could hear the sound of the clone smashing into the mountains far away leaving a large crater and in the very center was an Arturia shaped hole. After a few seconds one could then hear and see a very large crash into one of the largest mountains ranges in Mistral. A crater had been carved into the millennium old land.

Arturia sighed as she realized that she'd have to clean this up after, yet she couldn't help but feel like justice was served. No matter who it was no one got away with telling her to get laid. She was NOT repressed damnit!

* * *

[Kazust Inn, Mistral]

Outside of the kitchen Renetta sweatdropped at hearing the commotion between the King of Knights and her duplicate, as well as the crashing through the window. 'Looks like I'll have to pay for that..' She sighed internally. Though after taking a moment, she realized that the other customers were still not here. Looking around she noticed how quiet and isolated she was. Where were they?

"Apologies for the commotion! I had a... Obstacle to deal with..!" Arturia apologized as she silently glared at where said 'obstacle' had been, damned clone...

"No need to apologize for that. I understand your clones must be a hassle." Renetta waved off. True she was weirded out earlier at seeing multiples of the same person. But that was it. She's met Huntsman with Semblances quite similar to one another. Some even being akin to the duplicate she had seen earlier, even if they weren't sentient it wouldn't do to write it off as impossible. "Though it seems I'll have to pay for some repairs." She sighed dryly and in exasperation.

"No need, I'll fix it myself! It's my own fault after all!" Arturia reasoned.

"Well if you insist, who am I to oppose!" Renetta obliged. "Thank you! Though I do have to ask...Where is everyone?"

"Many of them have already began to make their way to Higgaprios you needn't worry!" Arturia waved off. "I also figured you needed rest so I took it upon myself to close the inn."

"Gagh! I'm not really sure how I feel about you taking care of the inn. Though I guess considering nothing weid has happened yet and the fact it hasn't burned to the ground... I'm fine with it, I needed rest anyways." Renetta mumbled. While not comfortable with someone she doesn't really know taking care of the inn, the fact it was still standing and the fact that Renetta could at least tell Arturia did so with no ulterior motives that made her relent. "I'll be heading into the Market to buy some things, you mind holding the fort for a bit?"

"Don't worry I can deal with it." Arturia responded as they then silently ate together. Moments later, Arturia grabbed the empty plates and returned tot he kitchen, while Renetta then grabbed her purse before leaving the inn.

* * *

[Market, Mural Village]

"That'll be 200 Lien, Renetta." The farmer spoke as he handed her a bag of Groceries. Renetta complied giving the required amount to the man before leaving for the next stall. She sighed however at the cost.

While Kingdoms were large they had enough land to grow their crops without fear of a raid. For the villages however, there was only so much they could do. Their lands were limited, due to having Grimm infested forests which were far too dangerous to vacate, Bandits constantly raided their villages pillaging their Food and resources and those miserable Serpents constantly tried to seep their venom in every opportunity they could so they could take control.

While Huntsman were meant to be paragons always helping others out of trouble and ensuring it doesn't occur again, most would only help should there be something in it for them, all things considered they didn't have much to offer.

There was nothing that could be done.

 ** _'That's a lie and you know it...'_** A voice whispered in her mind.

 _'Shut it.'_ She retorted as she walked through the streets.

 _ **'Hide it all you want! You know you want to save them! Help them! So why don't you?!'**_ It growled back.

'It'll only make matters worse if I take action! No doubt that due to last night, they have someone informing them of matters in the town.' She argued back.

 _ **'What happened to that fearless woman I once believed in?! The one who fought for those who could not?! The one which would not hesitate to save others?!'**_ The voice questioned. This made Renetta freeze for a moment in the middle of the streets as many people walked past her as if nothing happened, continuing with their everyday life. This had not been their first argument mind you, many a times she came at odds with this voice. But this had been the first time it questioned her like this as if she was a stranger.

 _'She grew up. She found out she couldn't save everyone. That there was always a price... And she paid dearly for it.'_ Renetta spoke coldly, but if one listened much closer you could hear pain and regret in the voice.

 _ **'You're a coward..'**_ The voice spoke disappointedly,

 _'Better to be a coward than risk harming others because of my foolishness.'_ Renetta stated as she began to walk back to the Inn. The figure couldn't help but sigh at this but after that it was silenced.

* * *

[Kazust Inn, Mistral]

Arturia sighed as she sharpened Excalibur in her room pondering on what might occur. She was certain whoever sent those men to attack the Innkeeper would no doubt return with reinforcements despite her warning. It meant she had to prepare for the coming fight. While most would incline that it isn't their business, most were not her. Besides she took an oath. No matter how mature she is now, no matter her title or position. She will never break her promise. It was one of the many parts of herself after all.

She had to warn the villagers to find a safe place till the conflict was dealt with. She may be powerful but she'd rather not the risk. Looking out the window she notices the sun setting. Staring at it for a while, she smiled bitterly as every now as every now and then it reminded her of her kingdom. Also of her most Loyal Knight Gawain. He was Honorable, the very representation of the code of Chivalry and followed almost every command she had on a whim. However she was certain she didn't deserve his loyalty. She failed as a king despite her attempts to build an ever lasting Utopia, she sacrificed much to do so.

Her loved ones taken from her by time, but even so she knew to move on. Her fellow Knights of The Round Table betraying her as she became more inhumane and more akin to what she believed was the right choice. And Mordred... She shook her head from such thoughts. Though her time has passed she always wondered... If the end result would be the same if someone else took her place.

Making the Holy Blade fade away, she exited the room to find noise coming from the kitchen. Going towards it she sees Renetta cooking some sort of stew. Said person turned her head and smiled lightly.

"You can sit in the front this time, I've got this." Renetta spoke, Bowing in gratitude she then sat at a table awaiting the meal. A few minutes later she sees Renetta exit the kitchen with a stew in her hands. Looking at it she drooled slightly. True she cooked some pretty delicious food herself. But there was a difference in tasting the food you make and tasting the food others made. Unfortunately her stomach decided to voice it's agreement wholeheartedly.

*Grumble*

She blushed in embarrassment at this, before looking at Renetta who laughed out at this. "Hungry are you?"

"Hunger is always an enemy..." She mumbled out, getting another laugh from Renetta causing her to blush even further.

"Quite the interesting enemy you got there!" Renetta snickered as she slowly calmed down. "Well go on eat up so you can defeat your _enemy_!"

Blush still on her face she bowed her head down so that her hair covered her eyes as she began to eat. Though she could already say that while Renetta wasn't saved yet, she was close...

* * *

[Bleak Forest, Mistral]

Bleak Forest was a large lush woodlands which was home to many things. Wildlife, Bandits and Grimm were just a few of them. This forest was also one of the hideouts for Epta Skia Fidi's Operations. One of the more important locations for the Organization. There were only two guards at the gate currently, th eothers having already went to sleep or taking a break from the rainy weather and stifling their colds.

The guards continued to do as they were told, looking for any threat or anything new to entertain them as their shifts as Guards were beyond boring. Whether luckily or Unluckily it found them. They could hear the thundering hooves of a horse approaching preparing to stop whoever it was. They were surprised when they saw someone familiar.

Pascalus should've returned with the others. They were sent to kill the woman who owned Kazust Inn, so why was he speeding towards them in such a hurry? And why did he without any of the people he left with?

"Oi Pascalus! Slow down! At this rate your gonna crash into the gate! Hey I said stop!" One of the guards spoke. The horse apparently agreeing in it's own way. It was tired from running endlessly day and night without rest. Fatigue taking over the horse, it dropped onto the Muddy road as it sent the rider tumbling forward. "Pascalus!"

One of the guards ran for the man as the other lead the horse to the stables. Checking Pascalus, he finds that his injured leg is injured from a sword wound. The wound was oozing Hatred and malice. Ensuring any chance of his Aura healing the injury was none. Similar to that of an Elder Grimm's own attack reports. Whoever did this found a way to replicate it very well.

"Hold on mate! I've got ya! Get a Medic over here!" The guard called out. The others who came to see what the commotion was immediately rushed to find the Medical Bay.

"Got no... Time..!" Pascalus coughed out. The Ooze ate at his Aura tearing into his body throughout the journey. He had no time left, there was no recovery. "Th... There was a woman..! At the damn bitches Inn...! A knight! She slaughtered the men with me like child's play..! She's comin' for us...For you..! She let me live as a warning..!" He coughed as his eyes closed for the final time.

"Pascalus! Damn it! Someone get the Boss!" The guard cried out. Only to see the woman before him. She had Dark Blonde hair held in a pony tail and hazel eyes with a scar running along her entire face. She wore steel gauntlets and greaves along with a chest piece which left her right arm unprotected showing off some type of tattoo of what seemed to be a Lion.

Looking at him the woman snarls at the guard. "Oi! What the hell happened here?! I was in the middle of beating a moron to death!"

"Pascalus… He's dead ma'am! He came back spoutin' something about a knight killing off his entire team. Said she was comin' for us!" He replied.

"A knight eh? Been a while since I had a decent fight..! Alrighty then! Listen up! I'm gonna send a permission request for us to head to Mural Village when we do I want all of you ready to tear the place down! Skotadi! Head over to Mural Village and see if this _knight_ is worth fighting!" The woman orders before grinning maliciously. "Prove yourself worthy!"

* * *

 **[End]**

 **There we go! Another Chapter down! It seems Arturia and Renetta both have something to ponder on! Anyway I'll see you all later some other time!**

 **Remember no flames and I'll see all of you guys next time!**

 **Ja Ne!**


	6. Rhodope PT1

**SOPV: Ohayo! Here you go another chapter to you all! Before we begin I have to answer a question!**

 **amerdism: So does Arturia look like her Saber Counterpart or her Lancer one? Clothes and all?**

 **SOPV: Well, Arturia is currently using an outfit that is more similar to Jeanne Arc (Ruler). She wears a similar armor scheme and color. However she has her Alter's visor. Now Arturia's Saber and Lancer outfit ARE still with her. She had modified them to adapt to her much more developed body. She just currently has no need to use it. There will be some points where she once more dons it.**

 **Remember to leave your thoughts on the chapter and I'll see you after! Ja Ne~**

 **Rhodope PT.1**

* * *

[Mural Village, Mistral]

 _[1 Week After]_

Arturia ignored the stares she received from the many people within the village though inwardly she groaned . It was unfortunate but she felt as if she was cursed with a face that seemed to draw attention no matter her attempts at concealing it, true currently she wasn't attempting to but that was beside the point.

Even during her time as a Shinobi. Her slightly tanned skin and sunkissed blonde hair with streaks of red made it hard NOT to notice her. This was made even worse when puberty hit her. By the time she returned to the hidden leaf, she was buxom and voluptuous and quite tall as well. Everyone almost didn't recognize her, not even her friends! This included Kiba who not even a minute after flirting with her was thrown into the woman's hot springs. Where he was promptly beaten half to death.

During her time as a knight she stumbled across an old man with red eyes during her travels, it reminded her of a tale of those Vampires, admittedly she didn't recognize he was one at the time. The man had this vibe of lunacy practically rolling off of him. This was further proven when he began mumbling to himself something about 'Huh, I almost couldn't recognize her if it wasn't for that saber face!' or 'That Emiya kid sure is lucky to have someone like this waiting on him' and 'Maybe I should give this one a Kaleidostick to mess with him!'. Something like that.

She had already decided to leave him be. No use listening to the rambles of a senile old man. Though the name Emiya brought a sense of familiarity. One which made no sense a she had never heard of such a name before.

Anyway currently she was heading towards the village chief's home. How she knew it was the village chief's was simple. Look for the largest house that has guards. It was wrong for her to assume such things but usually this was the correct thought as she remembered nearly every place she has been seems to have security stationed at the homes of important people.

Before here were some lightly armored guards who wore chainmail with tunics and metal helms. While metallic armor was seen as a thing of the past to those within the kingdoms. Such a thing was a miracle for those outside of the kingdom with no Aura. Though it was heavy it offered plenty of protection.

"Halt! No ones to disturb the chief at this hour!" The guard spoke.

"I have information which must reach your leaders ears!" She replied, the guard however didn't budge.

"Then come back another time! He's busy dealing with the new Grimm problem." The guard grumbled under his breath. Hearing this she frowned before a thought came to mind.

"Than I may be of assistance... I'm a... Mercenary of sorts.." She offered.

"Listen lady, I'm sorry but even so-" The man began before a hand fell on his shoulder. Looking behind him he found the chief himself. He was a man well past his prime if the greying hair was anything to go by. He unlike most of the others in the village wore a fur coat and a simple green tunic, even so she noticed the calluses on the mans hands and the build he had. While most would believe him to be ordinary she could tell he was anything but. Especially with how he was eyeing her.

"At ease, I understand your insecurities but we'll need all the help we can." The man sighed as he took his arm off the guard. Said guard then bowed before returining to his post. "You say you can handle our situation?"

"Yes I could. I have traveled around the world. Exploring and doing what I could to survive. I killed many a Grimm before, even those most haven't seen before. I'd simply to understand what I'm dealing with. Mr..?" Arturia questioned.

"Oh, forgive me! How foolish of me to not introduce myself!" The man chuckled before straightening himself. "I am Malek Biscarl and you are?" He requested, reaching out with his hand.

"Arturia Pendragon." She replied shaking his hand. A look of surprise found it's way on his face.

"Interesting, at first I thought you were merely attempting to boast, but judging by your grip... You are a warrior through and through! I can feel the strength in those arms and your grip is perfect!" The man laughed as he let go. "The problem the village is dealing with is rather alarming. There was a village near us that resided by the river. Accordng to the words of my own people and the survivors. They had been attacked by Grimm. Normally we could deal with such but they told me something odd..."

"Odd?""

"Come inside, I'd rather not cause panic in the people here with my words.." Looking around wearily as he whispered.

Understandable. Should the people know Grimm were destroying their neighboring Villages it could cause panic. Panic would bring turmoil and turmoil would attract Grimm.

"Very well." She nodded as she ten followed the man inside.

* * *

[Village Chief's Hall, Mural Village]

Walking inside with the chief she took note of the interior. It wasn't much too fancy which she most definitely approved. Reaching what appeared to be his own private studies, he took a seat behind the desk gesturing for her to sit an offer she complied with.

"As I was saying these aren't ordinary Grimm attacks. True they destroy anything and everything in their path... But these recent attacks have been much more organized." Malek began, pouring a glass of whiskey for both he offered one to her. With an eyebrow raised, she nonetheless accepted the drink. "From the reports from the few survivors. I believe they've been destroying the surrounding villages. From they're recent pattern they've almost surrounded us. Though I have a clue as to what is causing such a problem."

He then lays down a map charted with locations of the previous attacks. From what I know the first attack was here after that some of the attacks seem random but taking a better look at it.."

Looking at it more clearly, she did indeed see a pattern the locations attacked all surrounded the Mountain range of Rhodope. From what she understood Rhodope was mythological, something she would most definitely have to study herself.

"It appears to be centered in Rhodope. Do you believe it to be the location for their origin?" Arturia asks, it was logical. These attacks had originated from the closest village to the mountain. Perhaps the Grimm there were beginning to advance? She could never be certain.

"I do, I've had recent reports of nearby people spotting a large flying Grimm through the skies. They didn't have the greatest view but from what little that IS confirmed is that it seems to have a have some sort of mutation to the tail." He added, Arturia hummed as she began to ponder on this. This crossed out being a possible Nevermore. Could it be a Manticore, Sphinx or Griffon? They were each likely. "Can you deal with this 'Alpha'?"

Raising her head she nods. "Yes, but should I complete this task I need for you to listen to my news after."

"Of course, if you return to me alive I'm more than willing to hear you out."

"Then I'll take my leave." She bowed her head before leaving.

* * *

[Kazust Inn, Mural Village]

"Heading for the Mountain Range huh?" Renetta mused as she entered the kitchen with an empty plate. The customer apparently eating the plate clean.

"Yeah. The chief believes it to be the location of the Alpha Grimm which has been attacking villages." Arturia began as she placed a washed plate on the dish rack, she had been helping Renetta steadily through her job. Because of this they had grown to be close enough to be friends. "If I'm going to convince him this town needs to prepare itself I have to get rid of a threat..."

"I'm sure you can handle it." Renetta snorted taking a look at the plate she smiled wryly before handing Arturia the plate. "Gotta say, I'm kind of surprised you can make such divine meals! Most Huntsman can't cook to save their life!"

"Nonsense, what I've served you and the others here were quite common meals in my home." Arturia waved off as she received memories from a clone she had sent outside. It appears the chief's suspicions were correct whatever Grimm was instigating the attacks was most definitely there. Turning her head she looked at Renetta's face and smiles at seeing her expression being much more genuine than when they had first met.

True she truly didn't have anything to gain from this, but something told her to 'save' her. A whisper in the back of her mind. If she had to guess who or what it was it was most likely the Fae, but they rarely ever appeared to her after the fall of Camelot. She frowned slightly at the though of four days ago.

[Begin Flashback]

[Four Days Ago]

 _Kazust Inn has been booming since it reopened. After convincing the King of Knights to help her during her time here, Renetta had been receiving a steady amount of customers frequently. All to taste the god send that was the food. It seemed like simple enough recipes but when you actually took a bit you would find yourself in Nirvana._

 _During the night they hosted for those who had come for a drink and to enjoy themselves everything WAS fine for a while anyway._

 _Arturia smiled at a customer as she served out drinks to the table. Oddly enough she was wearing a Maid outfit even so it seemed to do little but attract eyes upon her. Though she herself didn't mind or did not notice. Either way she continued to serve rounds as she has been every other day. Renetta sat behind the counter preparing all the drinks and serving those that were seated there._

 _"Oi Lil' lady! 'nother round for me and my mates 'ere!" A man called out, he wobbled slightly with how he was leaning backwards. Sighing Arturia grabbed another four rounds of beer and made her way over. When she did she grimaced at the hard sten of rum and sweat which came off of him. Bending over she placed down the beer, she felt the man ogling her in pure lust and it disgusted her to no end. Still she forced a smile onto her face, it wouldn't do for her to react in a destructive way._

 _"Maybe you should skip these rounds? You and your friends seem like you can hardly stand.." She advised before turning around, before she could make it away however her arm was grabbed by the man who ordered the drinks. Quite quickly she realized where this was going._

 _"Well, maybe you can help us sober up huh?" The man leered as his friends suddenly surrounded her. Arturia's eye twitched in the slightest as she attempted to sway them from attempting it._

 _"Sir I'm afraid I must ask you to let go of me. Because you are drunk I will give you leniency and a chance to let go." She warned still in her fake cheery tone. Unfortunately perhaps because of being drunk or being a fool it flew over their heads as one of them attempted to grope her. She smacked the hand away as unknowingly her eyes turned into a more evil yellow._

 _"This will be your last chance!" She warned once more, her tone turning much more harsh. Once more blowing well above their current selves._

 _"C'mon now, it'll be fun for all of us~" He purred reaching a hand out. To his shock however she grabbed his hand. Noticing her appearance change into her 'Alter' he attempted to back away, only to be punched in the balls and thrown out of the Inn. His friends shortly followed short being piled up on one another. Arturia smirked as she dusted off her hands before returning into the Inn._

 _[End Flashback]_

She was happy that the man and his friends had returned to apologize for their behavior while in their drunk state. She understood after all. Alcohol could bring out the true side to someone or make them lose inhibition. She knew that was a fact when Qrow had taken a sip out of the Alcohol which she had been using to treat someone's wounds, during one of the many times she had come across him in her jobs. Now this isn't usually a problem for him if it were not for the fact what he drank was one of the strongest bottles of Alcohol she used when trying to avoid the headaches of being a King back then.

Next thing she knew the King of Knights saw Qrow prancing through the forest completely in the nude. Thankfully there was no other witness to this or Qrow pride would be on the line, well whatever pride he DID have when he wasn't drunk off his ass. Though, it did make for some good ammunition she would use against him one day...

Renetta however still couldn't believe Arturia when she had said they were third-rate meals. There would be no way in the name of Oum that these were 'simple' recipes. And if they were she could only imagine being in cloud nine while she ate it. In fact she was actively drooling now.

"Renetta." Arturia called out getting her out of her stupor. The King of Knights then walked over to Renetta and offered her a paper with seals on it. "Should you ever need me just pour some energy into this paper and I'll be there."

"Really? It can't be that easy..." Renetta reasoned scrutinizing the paper for a moment. Seeing Arturia give a pouty look and even teary eyes. She personally had no idea it affected her so but eventually she caved in. "W-well it couldn't hurt..."

Arturia smirked evilly inside. 'Ah so happy I learned how to do that.' It had been so hard for her to resist her Wives when ever they made the infamous Puppy Dog eye no Jutsu. It was a lethal technique one which could melt anyone's will to resist away even her own when she put up her 'King Mode'. It was how they dragged her into all types of Embarrassing moments. "Thank you Renetta! It makes my heart pound knowing you accepted my gift!" She purred making Renetta Blush.

"S-shut up!" Renetta remarked the blush on her face never fading. Arturia simply smiled before handing her the next meals. Huffing Renetta walked away, as soon as she had Arturia's smile faded. The Grimm's sudden activity was unusual, while Grimm did attack villages often it was never often in a pattern. She'd need to place a Bounded Field on the Inn. While Merlin could only teach her so much Magecraft, he had taught her not only the basics but a variety of other spells to ensure she could hold her own in that way.

"I'll ponder on it tomorrow right now, I have other things to do.." Arturia spoke as she then stepped out of the kitchen.

* * *

 **[END]**

 **A/N: Alright that's it for this one everyone! Let me know what you think. Now before I go here's an Omake for you all!**

 **Ja ne~**

 **Omake: The King of Camelot meets the Emperor of Rome. PT.1**

Arturia sighed as she walked through the halls of her kingdom, she currently wore a blue dress and plated armor on top of it. Being a King was such a troublesome thing. Especially when dealing with politics. Either way she made her way to Merlin's Quarters. From what the perverted Mage had said, he wanted to show her some sort of spell. Sir Ector and Sir Kay walking alongside her. She smiled at seeing them being by her side.

They were her foster family who had taken care of her when was injured from her final confrontation with Sasuke. They helped her recover her memories and still treated her as one of their own. They were some of the many precious people she wouldn't trade her dream for no matter the outcome. Nonetheless she continued to stride through and watched as the many guards in the halls saluted at her or straightened themselves.

"So what do you think Merlin has in store for you my _King_?" Kay emphasized knowing how much it bothered her when those she were close with addressed her with formality. She twitched slightly before Ector responded. "Oh what's this? Still have a grudge against Llamrei do you?"

Some of the knights they passed stifled their laughter at hearing this, Arturia herself attempted to keep a straight face but barely managed to stifle her on giggling. Kay didn't have the best relationship with the steed Merlin had given her as a gift. Considering their first meeting ended with Kay in horseshit. It brought Kay quite the reputation.

That was when they were hit with a large burst of Mana, Arturia herself had actually slid back slightly from the energy. Steeling her emotions she ran towards the source of the Burst and found herself at Merlin's door. Usually she had the decency to knock but the Mana Burst kicked manners straight out the door literally.

*Slam*

She kicked down the door sending it flying across the room. "Merlin are you alright?!" She shouted in worry. Ector and Kay had arrive by her side only a second later before they were blinded by a bright flash. As soon as the flash faded. The three knights looked at the sight before them in shock as right before their eyes was a woman who could be seen as the near carbon copy of the King herself. She had the same sunkissed blonde hair in the same style. In fact there were only some small differences such as her eye color being a more lime-green rather than the Amethyst. Instead of the King's royal blue, she instead wore what seemed to be a Red Imperial dress. One which didn't leave much to the imagination.

"Who are you?! Are you Imposter?! Are you an _Offspring_ from Le Fay's Magic?!" Arturia demanded as she summoned Excalibur and entered a stance, her foster family following suit. Prepared to strike down the look alike.

"Umu! Blue Saber you are here?! I was quite concerned when that vampire threw me into this world! but at least seeing you brings relief!" She spoke in delight.

"Wha- Don't act like you know me! Who are you?!" The King of Knights restated as Excalibur began to glow in Holy Energy. Realizing this the Knights slowly backed away unwilling to be caught in the crossfire.

"Eh? What do you mean?" The lady in red asked in confusion. Her brow furrowed before she came to a conclusion. "Ah, I see... That vampire sent me back in time!"

Standing straighter and getting into a pose 'Red' then began "Umu! Listen well Blue Saber! It is not often I must reintroduce myself!" She then brought a rose out of...somewhere before throwing it in the air. "I am the Emperor of Rome, Lover of Beauty and the Rose of the Imperium itself! I am Nero Claudius!"

Arturia didn't know why or how but she knew her Court Wizard was tied to this somehow. He just had to! So she did the only reasonable thing.

She screamed.

"DAMN YOU MERLIN!"

['END']


	7. AN: I'm Back! Sorry for the Wait!

**SOPV: Hi SOPV here! Now I'm sorry for the lack of updates! I had actually hit a writers block. Now I'll try to get back into it, but this is a heads up for all of you! I'm not exactly sure I should be doing this but if you noticed much of what I write is on the go. I do have generalized ideas of how my storyline should go, but all I do in between it is on the fly.**

 **P.S: Also if you are interested, I'm debating rewriting my stories but I can only work on one at a time let me know which one you want in the pole posted on my profile!**

 **Anyway I hope to see you all next time, hopefully with an update! Ja Ne~**

 **Next(Hopefully): The King of Knights: Of Tailed beasts and a Knight!**


	8. Rhodope PT2

**SOPV: Hello everyone! Here's another chapter for you all! Now while I will be using hints of History it will not be entirely accurate as I need to adjust things to my story so, I hope you enjoy and I'll see you next time!**

 **BTW I made Kurama female. Sue Me! Now on with the show!**

* * *

"Normal Speech."

'Thoughts.'

 **"Bijuu speech/Jutsu Callout!"**

 **'Bijuu Thoughts.'**

[Rhodope, Mistral]

The mountain range of Rhodope was vast and lush with life. Both Grimm and Wildlife. From what Arturia knew of Remnant. Rhodope was supposedly the Queen of Mistral's First Era and Wife to King Hem. They had loved each other so much they were compared to Zeus and Hera themselves. Of course being Gods they didn't take this lightly and turned both into the two mountain ranges of Rhodope here near Higgaprios and Balkan range near Athens.

Though she herself would like to call it a Hoax, there was no denying the 'holy' energy she felt as she traversed the plains of the Valley. She's been here for at least a week since departing from the Inn. Coming across Beewolves, Boarbatusks and the like. Usually she'd think little of this as they were the more common Grimm. But the few packs she had rid of were... Notable.

They seemed slightly stronger than the usual Grimm that was to be expected as eventually they would evolve and become Alpha's or Elder Grimm. Yet that was the thing. Despite the recent attacks on other villages, there were nowhere near enough corpses for them to feast upon to have these many freshly evolving Grimm. They weren't too much of a hassle as they had yet to fully Mature but that did not ease her mind. The sheer number she came across were worrying and she had barely begun entering the depths of the valley.

She dodges back as an Alpha Beowolf leapt forward to rip her apart only for her to step to the side and cut off it's offending arm, using the momentum she then jumped forward and impaled their head. She then pulled the blade out before creating a Rasengan in her hand before shooting it out to another Alpha Beowolf ripping through it entirely as well as every other Grimm behind it.

She jumped up and slammed her blade into ground before pushing Mana into it making a large burst of energy pulse from the blade and eradicating the Grimm around her to the very Particle. Standing up she steadied herself as she searched her surroundings for any signs of Grimm. She lowered her blade when she noticed it was clear even if only for a moment.

Glancing to the side, Arturia frowned as unlike usual Grimm some of the corpse still remained instead of disintegrating. Said remains were that of one of the Beowolf corpses the black ooze on the corpse began to slowly fade and what was left reverted to a normal corpse. Troubling, she was certain this hadn't occurred before. From many of the records she had read from 'borrowed' (Read stolen) from Atlas Military and from personal experience, Grimm once killed, disintegrated into petal-like-particles. Perhaps there was a new Grimm capable of this? She'd look into it while she searched for their leader.

Nevertheless she pressed onward following the tracks of the many Grimm. While many of them could hardly be tracked, being friends with Inuzuka's had it's benefits. She walked forward raising her blade casually to decapitate an Ursa Major which charged at her. As she casually slaughtered what interferences came her way, her mind was elsewhere as she began to categorize what little she could at the moment about the Grimm that apparently turned other animals into Grimm.

* * *

[5 minutes later, Rhodope]

Arturia leapt to the side dodging a boarbatusk's charge as it smashed against a tree. Landing on her feet, she proceeded to channel energy into her blade before shooting it off at the Grimmified Boar cutting through it like butter. Hearing a squeal she turned her head to see another Boarbatusk charging at her. Using the energy already charged into her blade she used it once more to shoot off golden energy off the floor maiming it as it was sent crashing onto the floor. Arturia silenced it's pained screams by planting her blade into it's skull.

Her eyes searched for anymore of the creatures as she pulled the blade out of the corpse. Her gaze landed on a bush which rustled as a growl was emitted. She pulled back her blade preparing to thrust at it. Yet what came out put her off for a moment. Instead of a Grimm like creature... Jumped out a rabbit it looked at her in fright before scurrying away.

"What..?" Arturia questioned, she was expecting a Grimm like creature not a rabbit! Arturia lowered her blade as she looked around for any signs of what could have made the sound yet found none. Odd, this scene seemed familiar to her but she couldn't put her finger on it... Her eyes widened when she heard a growl behind her as footsteps grew menacingly close. She turns around to barely block the attack of the Grimm with her blade. Glaring at the creature before her as it's ivory teeth grinded against her blade she shoved it backwards. However what she hadn't anticipated was a serpent head to lunge out and bite her on the shoulder. She grunted in pain as it then lifted her up into the air before hurling her away.

Rolling back to her feet she grunted as she held her arm for a moment. 'Tch… A Chimera Grimm..? That's new..' She thought as she analyzed the Grimm. The creature as like every other Grimm was black in color. It had a Lion's head, a Goat like body with a Goat head on top and a white serpent head for a tail. Bone fragments covered both heads and snake tail. The Torso was covered as leaving only a uncovered underbelly.

The Chimera roared before running at her preparing to attack as Arturia lunged forward. The Chimera jumped to the side as it then shot out a fireball from the goat head. Arturia pushed back as she ran through Handsigns. **"** **Suiton: Suijinheki!(Water Release: Water Wall)"** She shouted as water shot out of her mouth forming a wall of water which collided with the ball of fire creating steam. Her eyes widened when a serpent head shot out of the steam it's maw open and ready to bite into her once more, she however grabbed the serpent's head before pulling it towards her yanking the Chimera towards her as she reared back her hand once more. As soon as the Grimm reached her she decapitated the Chimera.

She took a breath as she stared at the lifeless corpse of the Chimera disintegrate before her eyes silently taking notes of her experience. She hadn't seen a new species of Grimm in a while and it seemed like this one was only maturing, yet it definitely had a higher intellect compared to most. As she was about to continue her search she groaned as a wave of Nausea hit her...

 **"That creature injected Poison into you the moment it had bit you kit.."** A voice spoke in her mind, this voice belonged to the Kyuubi no Yoko (Nine Tailed Demon Fox), Kurama. The Bijuu sealed within her the day she was born. Her initial relationship with it wasn't a very grand but it grew as time came. **"I'm working through it right now but it'll take a while for a Grimm it has some pretty toxic poison.. I'd almost compare it to Orochimaru's… almost..."**

'Thanks Kurama, don't know what I'd do without you...' Arturia thanked the Fox. Who huffed and turned it's head away.

 **"As if you can do anything without me."** Kurama snorted, making Arturia pout slightly and the ahoge on the top of her head droop a bit. She could too! **"Stop pouting like a kid already."** She wasn't acting like a kid!

 **"Now, Now! Kurama, That's no way to treat Arturia! Specially after our little moment last ni-"** Matatabi began before a Tail wrapped itself around her mouth. Kurama looked at her with annoyance clear on her face a very small concealed blush barely noticeable on her cheeks.

 **"We agreed we wouldn't speak of it!"** She yelled at her sister, who proceeded to remove the tail as she chuckled in amusement.

 **"I never actually promised I would..~"** Matatabi purred showing her fingers crossed, towards her sister. Kurama Stammered for a few moments before her anger finally rose. She growled as she tackled her sister to the ground. All the while Chomei watched them bickering.

Arturia however was blushing crimson as from the comments Matatabi made and was glad both were too distracted in her mindscape to noticed her dying of embarrassment. How she managed to stay sane with those twin her mind for so long was a miracle. That or it was a curse.

Focusing once more she realized how close she was to the actual location, moving forward she noticed a larger crowd of Grimm flooding into the location. Arturia henged into a small fox, concealing her presence as well. Like this she would be able to pass through the crowds of Grimm with no hostility, at least till she revealed herself of course.

Arturia then tailed the Grimm, leading her towards a large cavern. She hid behind a tree observing the sheer amount of Grimm flooding into the location. This wasn't normal. Not at all, the sheer number of Grimm amassing here could fill the town entirely. Looking around and seeing that the area was currently clear of Grimm she ran forward and into the cave.

 **"Kit there's a large amount of energy building up in there... not as much as me of course but still... I'd be careful..."** Kurama warned her. Not that she needed to be informed she sensed it herself. She wasn't entirely certain what energy it was but it was powerful enough for her to be a wary source. She thanked Kurama for the heads up and moved forward her eyes tracking the Grimm as they began to consume the various amounts of Dust crystals which glimmered in the dark cave.

'They're eating them... why..?' Her answer came sooner than she thought when they began to grow in size and more bone fragments grew. They were getting stronger?! She's never seen this before! This must've been a rather recent discovery for the Grimm... because nothing had been recorded of this at all! Hell she had spent many a times in abandoned and Grimm infested mines and she'd never seen them eat the dust before! Now that she took a better look the Crystals even looked darkened in someway, she couldn't put her finder on it.

Running forward a bit more she finally reached the main chamber, so to speak. And dead set in the center was a Grimm which matched the size of a Boss Summon. A giant Lizard like Grimm with the bone fragments covering it's face, torso and back. What made her eyes widen however was that coating the Grimm's entire body were dust crystals. The Lizard like creatures roared as a wave of energy pulsed out as dust began to grow throughout the cavern.

'So this is their source. They seem darker in some way...' Arturia frowned before she entered full sprint in her form before leaping off, transforming back into her true form. Arturia then began pouring Mana into Excalibur as she flew down wind spiraling along her blade as she inched ever so closely to the Dust-Creating Grimm. **"Hammer of the Wind Ki-Gagh!"** She grunted as she was sidelined. She rolled onto her feet and took a look at what had her.

"Guess I found what the Village Chief was complaining about.. Aren't you a big boy..?" She smirked at the Griffon, it was the same size as the Crystalisk (She decided to call the Lizard Grimm). This would definitely be trouble... She couldn't tap into Kurama's power as it worked on the poison. So she was on her own with this one. Planting Excalibur into the ground she held out her right hand as a familiar red Katana formed in it's grasp.

"Well then... Let's get this fun started!" She grinned menacingly as she crossed her fingers (Katana still in hand) into her most iconic hand seal.

 **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

* * *

 **Special: King of Kings meets Emperor of Rome PT.2**

[Camelot, Elemental Nations]

In the Kingdom of Camelot, one of the world's greatest mages, Merlin faced against one of the greatest challenges in his lifetime. Before him in his own personal quarters was a fragmented Truth Seeking Ball or 'Gudodama' as his king called it brought to him by that Time traveling Dead Apostle, Zelwretch. It was a black malleable Chakra orb that was almost completely unbreakable. If he could figure out how it worked then he could create a strong enough defence for the Kingdom against most enemies. Except for anything comparable to the Beasts of Gaia.

Now obviously he himself could not activate it, it require a Chakra user, specifically a Six Paths Chakra user. Thus he needed to get help from one of the two people he knew could use it luckily he served one of them.

"MERLIN!" A scream could be heard echoing through the halls. Sighing he placed the shard down onto the table before preparing himself for whatever tongue lashing that was about to come his way, even going as far as using magic to ensure his ears wouldn't bleed to death. He may have taught Arturia Magic to a certain degree but it was obvious who disciplined whom. Fou (The Beast of Gaia) whom at the time was resting suddenly jerked awaked before cowering under the bed. It understood well just how menacing Arturia truly was. It also recognized when something bad was going down.

Just as he was about to open the door it flew off it's hinges flying across the room with him attached to it. Arturia growled as she approached the man, who paled when he saw the dark murderous aura around her. 'Uh oh! Think Merlin what did you do this time to piss her off this badly?!'

"There you are..!" She spoke with fury in every word.

"Y-You needed me my liege..." Merlin laughed weakly as sweat built up on his forehead. He wheezed when Arturia stomped onto the door crushing him slightly.

"Explain.." Arturia began pointing her blade at him, before her eyes began to glow in gold rage her armor darkening in that instant. He paled at this as he realized what just occurred. 'Oh Crap she changed into an Alter!'

"Explain what, my King..?" He gasped. Did he see a blush on her face. No, there was no way there was. The one before him right now was the cold and ruthless tyrant.

"Explain the meaning of this... this!" Arturia stuttered before pointing back towards the hallway. "This Mockery?!"

Walking through the door was an almost carbon copy of her, except she wore a red military dress (Which revealed quite a lot of her physique) and her eyes were more lime green.

"Ah, the Mage of flowers greetings! It is a pleasure to meet someone who admires beauty just as much as myself!" The woman greeted. " I am Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus! The Flower of Rome!"

"Explain this! You have five seconds!" Arturia hissed at Merlin who's thoughts were all over the place, till he had a realization. 'That bastard set me up!'

"Five!"

"Wait let me explain-"

"Four!"

"Just give me some ti-"

"Three!"

"Please Arturia I-"

"Two!"

"Think about thi-"

"One!"

"Have Mercy..!" Merlin pleaded, Arturia leaned down towards him before whispering in his ear before her blade began to gather Mana.

"Sorry all outta Mercy..."

'DAMN YOU ZELWRETCH!'

* * *

 **SOPV: Hi guys I know it's a bit shorter than usual but I'd actually written a bit of this a while ago and just decided to finish it off, sorry if it isn't as good as usual but I gotta get back into it! Now before I go I'd like to announce the results of the Poll and NHR: Tiburon wins the rewrite with 55%, with Remnants own Maelstrom edging in with a close 45%. I'll start working on it soon. So hopefully you don't gotta wait long!**

 **Anyway I'll all of you next time! Ja Ne~**


End file.
